31 jours de décembre
by MaeFanfic
Summary: 31 jours de décembre, 31 histoires. Différentes longueurs, différents univers, toutes indépendantes, toutes ZoSan. Sources des prompts : vampiricallyinclined@tumblr, thefandomofoneshots@tumblr, ravenclawnerd@tumblr et veronicariley @pillowfort.
1. 1er décembre

_Voici mon petit cadeau de fin d'année pour mes fidèles lectrices/teurs ! Une collection de 31 histoires, toutes indépendantes qui seront postées ici quotidiennement jusqu'à la fin du mois ! Les 31 "prompts" ont été sélectionnés sur différentes sources (voir résumé fic) mais ils ont tous en commun d'avoir l'hiver/les fêtes de fin d'année pour thème, et ils m'ont tous fait penser à Zoro et Sanji quand je les ai lu. J'ai fait un petit "moodboard" pour illustrer cette série, que vous pourrez retrouver sur mon compte AO3 (puisque FF ne permet pas de mettre d'images, en tout cas pas à ma connaissance)._

_J'espère que ce petit décompte jusqu'à la fin de l'année vous plaira et merci encore à vous tou(te)s de me suivre ! 3 _

* * *

Prompt 1 : "On vient juste d'avoir un coup d'un soir mais une énorme tempête a frappé et maintenant on est bloqués par la neige, bonjour le malaise !"

* * *

**1er décembre**

Sanji se rallongea, étendant ses jambes et appréciant la sensation de bien-être dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son partenaire d'un soir était en train de se rhabiller, et d'ici quelques minutes à peine, il disparaîtrait de sa vie à tout jamais. C'était un peu dommage d'ailleurs, parce que les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avaient été phénoménales. Dans son état un peu second, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler un autre partenaire avec lequel le sexe avait été aussi satisfaisant. Peut-être qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Ils lui paraissaient tous fade, les souvenirs ternes.

Mais ce type dont il avait oublié le nom avait non seulement un corps de dieu grec, mais il savait en plus très bien s'en servir. D'ordinaire, Sanji se limitait à une seule fois. C'était une règle qu'il avait établie très tôt et qu'il n'avait jamais violée. Jusqu'à ce soir. À peine rétabli de son premier orgasme, il en redemandait d'autre. Son partenaire avait été tout aussi enthousiaste que lui d'ailleurs.

Sanji tendit la main pour attraper son paquet de clopes et son briquet sur la table de nuit. L'homme avait quitté la chambre sans un mot et il l'entendait remuer dans le salon. Il devait rassembler ses affaires avant de partir. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis le silence. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever pour aller la fermer à clé, mais il savait que ce serait plus prudent. Il se promit d'y aller après sa cigarette et la fuma tout en repensant à la soirée qu'il venait de passer.

Il se sentait à nouveau durcir rien qu'aux souvenirs des sensations qu'il avait ressenti. Le premier round avait été rapide, presque brutal. Sanji adorait ça. Ils s'étaient retrouvés nus en un rien de temps, et après quelques préliminaires bâclés, ils étaient passés aux choses sérieuses. Sanji le sentait encore s'enfoncer en lui la première fois. Cette impression d'être plein. Il avait un peu frimé en lui montrant sa souplesse et il avait été plus que fier de lui en l'entendant grogner d'excitation et augmenter la cadence.

Le deuxième round avait été plus lent. Presque inconfortable pour un coup d'un soir. Il y avait un peu trop de tendresse. Un peu trop de sentiments impliqués pour Sanji. Il avait aimé tout autant que le premier round, mais ça lui avait rappelé un peu trop sa solitude. Il essayait de renfoncer ce sentiment au plus profond de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une relation stable. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Ni l'énergie.

Un bruit dans l'autre pièce le ramena brutalement au moment présent. Merde, il avait trop tardé à aller fermer la porte à clé, et maintenant un voleur en avait profité. Il se redressa et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lever, encore moins de s'habiller. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Il retint son souffle, prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa cage thoracique.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsque l'intrus apparut dans la lumière de la pièce et qu'il le reconnut. C'était son coup d'un soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il paraissait embarrassé et se grattait la tête distraitement. Sanji pouvait voir des flocons de neige en train de fondre dans ses cheveux. Il n'aimait pas du tout la direction que les choses prenaient.

— Ça te gêne si je reste un peu ? demanda l'homme de sa voix rauque qui le fit frissonner malgré la situation.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, aussi sec qu'il le pouvait.

— Il a neigé et la route est bloquée.

Sanji était sceptique. Même s'il avait neigé, avec un peu d'effort la route serait sûrement praticable. Il ne savait pas conduire sur la neige et paniquait pour rien, c'était tout. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre pour se faire sa propre idée. Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous la surprise. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait tout le paysage et de gros flocons tombaient du ciel. Elle avait dû tomber ainsi sans cesse depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de l'homme. Il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir. Il ne s'était encore jamais trouvé dans ce genre de situation. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dehors, ou du moins dans sa voiture, par un temps pareil. Il n'était pas un monstre tout de même. Il se radoucit un peu.

— Je resterai dans le salon, tu sauras même pas que je suis là.

Sanji lutta contre un sourire. C'était mignon de sa part de vouloir se faire aussi petit que possible. Certains de ses partenaires précédents n'auraient pas eu la même délicatesse.

— Fais comme chez toi, s'entendit-il dire.

L'homme le remercia d'un sourire et disparut sans un mot de plus dans la pièce d'à côté. Sanji se recoucha, réalisant qu'il était toujours nu. Il se réchauffa quelques minutes sous la couette et chercha le sommeil. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait un étranger chez lui et qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour baisser sa garde. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Certes ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air pendant plusieurs heures, mais il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça.

Après vingt bonnes minutes à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il abandonna. Il enfila des vêtements chauds et prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. L'homme était assis dans son canapé, avec pour seule lumière la lueur de son portable illuminant son visage. Il tourna la tête quand il l'entendit entrer. Sans un mot, Sanji alluma la lumière.

— Café ? demanda-t-il tout en continuant sa route jusqu'à la cuisine.

— Volontiers, répondit-il après une légère hésitation.

Il n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il revint vers lui quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains. Il lui en tendit une et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils sirotèrent tranquillement leur boisson, un silence tendu entre eux.

— C'est bizarre hein ? remarqua Sanji en riant nerveusement.

— Ça m'était encore jamais arrivé, reconnut l'homme en lui rendant son sourire.

— Tu vas peut-être me trouver un peu rude mais, tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

— Zoro, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

— Sanji.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main pour compléter l'introduction, chacun riant de la situation étrange dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

— Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise, remarqua Sanji après un instant. Ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses partir ce soir.

Il allait sûrement devoir attendre que la déneigeuse passe au matin. Et comme Sanji habitait dans un quartier résidentiel, il savait que sa rue ne serait pas la priorité. Les grands axes seraient dégagés, puis les axes secondaires, et enfin les rues comme la sienne.

Zoro retira son manteau et son écharpe, les déposant sur le siège près de lui.

— Ils l'avaient pas prévu.

— Oui, c'est rare qu'il neige si tôt. Et autant.

C'était même la première fois, aussi loin que Sanji se souvienne. Le silence retomba. Il ne savait pas de quoi parler. Bientôt, leurs tasses furent vides et posées sur la table basse devant eux. Pour combler le silence, Sanji alluma la télé. Ils choisirent un film et s'installèrent confortablement. Il se révéla peu captivant et Sanji se retrouva bientôt plus intéressé par son voisin. Contrairement à lui, il semblait absorbé par l'écran. Il fronçait parfois les sourcils, ou faisait une petite moue sceptique. Sanji se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour profiter de sa chaleur. Il sentait encore le sexe et l'esprit de Sanji dérailla. Sa faim de lui ne s'était pas tarie. Il voulait encore le sentir en lui, sur lui, partout. Il voulait sentir sa bouche contre sa peau, ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il le voulait comme jamais il n'avait voulu personne. C'était un peu déconcertant. Mais à cet instant, il se foutait de ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était assouvir ses envies.

Il patienta jusqu'à la fin du film et il s'empressa d'éteindre la télé pour ne pas que l'idée lui prenne d'en lancer un autre. Il était très tard mais Sanji ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Ils parlèrent du film, puis de tout autre chose. La conversation se déroula facilement. Ils se trouvèrent des intérêts communs, se confrontèrent sur d'autres questions. Mais il restait incroyablement facile de discuter avec lui. Ils frôlèrent même quelques sujets personnels avant de revenir vers des eaux plus sûres.

Lorsque Sanji regarda l'heure, il était presque quatre heures du matin. Il pouvait certainement dire adieu à son troisième round maintenant. Zoro avait déjà bâillé plusieurs fois, et il ne voulait pas le priver de sommeil.

— Je vais aller te chercher un oreiller et une couverture, dit-il en se relevant.

Il crut déceler une expression déçue sur son visage, mais ce devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Lorsqu'il revint, il posa son fardeau sur le canapé et s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand une main chaude attrapa son poignet. Il aurait pu se dégager facilement, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Zoro le regardait avec une intensité qui le paralysait. Il y avait une question aussi dans son regard. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi. Sanji sentait l'excitation monter à nouveau. Il se sentait attiré par cet homme comme un insecte par une flamme.

Et puis d'un seul geste, ils se retrouvèrent et leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut passionné et ardent. Sanji sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui. Il l'attira vers lui, le guidant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Les vêtements volèrent comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le troisième round fut un mélange des deux premiers. Brutal et sentimental. Il laissa Sanji épuisé. Il s'endormit rapidement après, la tête posée sur le torse de Zoro.

Une sensation de froid le réveilla. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier l'heure. C'était déjà l'après-midi. Son deuxième réflexe fut de chercher Zoro des yeux. Il lui tournait le dos et s'habillait. L'estomac de Sanji se serra. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. C'était trop tôt.

Lorsqu'il passa près de lui, il tendit le bras et l'arrêta.

— Reste, quémanda-t-il en l'attirant vers lui.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et il se rallongea contre lui, l'embrassant pour lui souhaiter bonjour.

Sanji ne savait pas lui-même s'il lui demandait de rester encore quelques heures, ou bien pour toujours. L'avenir lui donnerait certainement la réponse.


	2. 2 décembre

Prompt 2 : "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? À faire en sorte que je te déteste ?"

* * *

**2 décembre**

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? À faire en sorte que je te déteste ? Parce que si c'est ça t'es pas loin d'y arriver ! s'écria Sanji.

Un moment d'inattention et Zoro lui avait arraché le bonnet de la tête. Il courait maintenant, agitant son trophée à bout de bras et mettant une distance prudente entre eux. Sanji ne comprenait pas comment, à 13 ans, il pouvait être aussi immature. On aurait dit un gamin de 5 ans !

Il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des crasses. Il lui tirait les cheveux dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, lui piquait ses affaires. Ça devenait insupportable !

Au lieu de rentrer dans son jeu, Sanji ne bougea pas. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, décidant de le bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne satisfaction et que Zoro cède.

Il faisait un grand soleil ce samedi, mais aussi un froid de canard. De la buée s'échappait de sa bouche à chacune de ses respirations. Et malgré ses cheveux longs, il sentait déjà ses oreilles geler.

Il n'osait pas regarder dans la direction de Zoro. Il ignorait donc ce qu'il faisait. Sanji en avait marre de son comportement. Plus jeunes, ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendus. Sanji pouvait même affirmer que Zoro était son meilleur ami. Mais depuis quelques mois, son attitude avait changée.

Sanji était sûr que c'était à cause de l'adolescence. Il avait entendu son vieux en parler avec Koshiro. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que ça voulait dire.

Il aurait tellement aimé bien s'entendre avec Zoro. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Regarder des films, faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Mais maintenant chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient c'était pour se disputer et se battre. Sanji en avait assez. Mais il lui répugnait l'idée de couper tout lien avec lui. Il était trop important pour lui. Il préférait encore avoir un Zoro embêtant que pas de Zoro du tout.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur sa tête. Il leva les mains et comprit que c'était son bonnet. Il s'empressa de le mettre correctement.

— Je veux pas que tu me détestes, dit une voix dans son oreille.

Sanji pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Zoro contre sa peau. Il frissonna à cette proximité.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— À ton avis ?

— J'en sais rien puisque je te le demande !

Il recommençait à s'énerver. Il sentit Zoro bouger derrière lui et, du coin de l'œil, le vit apparaître dans son champ de vision. Puis il sentit des lèvres chaudes se presser sur sa joue froide.

— Oh, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle tandis que ses pommettes s'enflammèrent.

Il comprenait maintenant.


	3. 3 décembre

Prompt 3 : "Si tu lances cette boule de neige, c'est la guerre."

* * *

**3 décembre**

Sanji s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine, appréciant la vue. Ils approchaient d'une île hivernale et une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait maintenant le pont du Sunny. Tout était blanc et l'atmosphère ouatée. Pourtant tout n'était pas silencieux. Des cris s'élevaient un peu partout, confirmant ses soupçons. Les garçons étaient censés déneiger, mais la tâche devait avoir rapidement tourné au jeu. Comme toujours avec ces idiots.

Usopp passa en trombe en contrebas avant de disparaître à nouveau. Sanji tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, la fumée se mélangeant à celle des chocolats chauds qu'il tenait d'une main experte sur un plateau. Il avait eu raison de n'en préparer que pour les filles, les autres attendraient bien.

Il respira un grand coup, l'air froid brûlant son nez. Puis il se décida enfin à descendre. Nami et Robin se trouvaient sur le pont avant, emmitouflées dans leurs écharpes et leurs gros manteaux, comme les princesses des neiges qu'elles étaient.

Il sourit en découvrant leur petit nez rouge. Elles étaient vraiment trop mignonnes ! Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de se prendre une boule de neige en plein visage. Le froid le saisit et il mit quelques instants à réagir.

— Oups, désolé Sanji, s'éleva la voix de son Capitaine. Je visais Zoro.

De sa main libre, Sanji s'essuya le visage du mieux qu'il put. Puis il se retourna et découvrit le Marimo installé sur le banc entourant le mât. Cet enfoiré ricanait de son malheur. Car évidemment il avait tout vu. Sanji allait en entendre parler pendant encore longtemps.

Il lui lança un regard noir, qui n'eut absolument aucun effet. Il allait se détourner pour enfin aller servir les filles quand un mouvement attira son attention. Il se figea. Il n'allait quand même pas...

— Je te préviens, commença-t-il, tu lances cette boule…

Un réflexe lui évita de recevoir une deuxième boule dans la tronche, mais ce n'était pas passé loin.

— C'est la guerre, termina-t-il.

Il laissa Zoro ricaner et s'empressa de distribuer les tasses aux filles. Il avait des comptes à régler ! Avec le Marimo en premier, mais aussi avec Luffy. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas fait exprès, mais ce n'était pas une excuse !

Il se baissa pour préparer ses armes. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Zoro faire pareil. Il avait compris que les choses sérieuses commençaient**.**

La bataille fit bientôt rage, tous les membres masculins y participant. Les filles riaient de leurs pitreries et pour une fois, Sanji se moquait bien de paraître idiot. Il s'amusait et ça faisait vraiment du bien. Et puis le grand sourire enfantin qui illuminait le visage du Marimo valait bien quelques sacrifices.


	4. 4 décembre

Prompt 4 : "On sortait ensemble il y a des années et on s'est croisés dans le bar de notre ville natale et merde, t'es plus beau que jamais, t'es célibataire ? Embrassons-nous."

* * *

**4 décembre**

Appuyé au comptoir, Zoro sirotait tranquillement sa bière. Il entendait les autres discuter et s'amuser derrière lui. Il se sentait bien. La période des fêtes de fin d'année approchait. Il n'aimait d'ordinaire pas trop ce moment de l'année, mais cette fois-ci les choses semblaient différentes. Il se sentait en paix, à la fois avec lui-même, mais aussi avec son environnement. Il approchait de la trentaine et commençait tout juste à se sentir bien dans sa peau d'adulte. Il avait un métier qui lui convenait, des amis fidèles, il voyait son père une ou deux fois par semaine. Que demander de plus ? Certes il était célibataire, mais la situation lui convenait pour le moment. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour se sentir bien. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait d'abord pour lui et c'était incroyablement satisfaisant. Contrairement à ce que la société voulait faire croire, on était tout aussi légitime en étant seul qu'en étant en couple. Zoro n'aimait pas trop les cases et les étiquettes. Il était lui-même et c'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il attrapa son verre et rejoignit ses amis. Il fut accueilli par des sourires et des claques amicales sur l'épaule. Zoro en était sûr aujourd'hui, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

La soirée avança. Il faisait chaud dans le bar. Zoro remonta les manches de sa chemise. Il avait décroché de la conversation et laissait son regard errer sur les autres clients. La plupart était en groupe, et tous semblaient s'amuser. Une tête blonde près du comptoir attira son attention. Même après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette pensée chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un avec cette couleur de cheveux. Auparavant, il ressentait de la douleur et se sentait un peu pathétique. Maintenant tout ce qu'il éprouvait c'était de la nostalgie. Cette période de sa vie était terminée depuis longtemps, et il avait fini par l'accepter.

Lorsque la personne se retourna et qu'il découvrit son visage, Zoro sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous la surprise. Son cœur manqua un battement. C'était lui. Il avait peut-être accepté ce qui s'était passé il y avait des années, mais ses sentiments n'avaient pas changés pour autant. Et il en eut la preuve à cet instant. Sa beauté lui coupa le souffle. Ses traits étaient plus matures, et il avait changé sa frange de côté. Il était magnifique. Encore plus que dans ses souvenirs.

Il ne remarqua pas le silence qui l'entourait à présent, tout occupé par son examen détaillé.

— Zoro ?

— Zoro, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu fais une attaque ?

La petite voix affolée de Chopper le ramena à la réalité. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de montrer la direction dans laquelle il regardait d'un mouvement de menton. Tous tournèrent la tête, et tous restèrent stupéfaits.

Lorsqu'il était parti, il avait bien fait comprendre à tout le monde qu'il ne reviendrait jamais dans ce trou perdu. Il avait de l'ambition. Zoro ne lui en voulait pas. Lui aussi avait pensé à partir à un moment de sa vie. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait compris ses envies, ses aspirations, et il l'avait incité à réaliser ses projets, même si son cœur avait été brisé par la même occasion. Du jour où il avait disparu dans le train, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Et le voilà qui revenait ici, après toutes ces années.

Il paraissait bien portant, ses vêtements étaient de qualité. Il semblait seul et Zoro fut content de ce détail, même si c'était quelque chose d'incroyablement égoïste à penser. Sentant probablement le poids de tous les regards portés sur lui, il les repéra enfin. Zoro le vit déglutir, sa pomme d'Adam proéminente trahissant sa nervosité. Puis il avança dans leur direction et ce fut au tour de Zoro de déglutir. Il ne savait pas du tout comment lui parler après tout ce temps.

Il laissa ses amis faire. Ils l'accueillirent assez froidement au début. Zoro avait le regard fixé sur lui et observait chacune de ses réactions. Il l'écouta parler en quelques mots de sa situation en ville, et de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici ce soir. Zoro comprit aussitôt qu'il ne leur disait pas tout. Il cachait quelque chose d'importance.

Robin l'invita à s'asseoir avec eux. Il hésita mais accepta finalement. Sanji l'avait évité jusque-là, mais leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Quelque chose passa entre eux. Comme une reconnaissance. Même après tout ce temps, ils se comprenaient. Zoro avait cette impression de bien-être qu'on ressentait en rentrant chez soi après une longue journée de travail. Ces yeux bleus étaient sa maison. Une paix encore plus profonde que celle qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent s'empara de lui. Il se détendit sur sa chaise. Il sentait son regard s'adoucir. Il détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Sanji voit tous les sentiments qu'il avait encore pour lui. Il avait probablement tourné la page depuis longtemps et Zoro devait en faire de même.

L'ambiance se réchauffa après quelques temps, l'alcool aidant certainement. Zoro saturait à nouveau de tout ce bruit et de toute cette attention. Il s'excusa et alla faire remplir son verre au comptoir. Il s'installa sur un tabouret et tenta de respirer calmement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du retour de Sanji. Il ne voulait pas se faire trop d'espoir.

Un verre se posa près du sien. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était. Il le reconnaîtrait les yeux fermés. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Sanji semblait ne pas savoir par où commencer.

— Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Sa voix n'était pas très assurée. Il devait se demander s'il avait le droit de lui parler comme ça.

— Bien, répondit-il sans tarder. Et toi ?

— On fait aller, répondit-il vaguement.

Cela conforta les soupçons de Zoro. Il se passait quelque chose.

— Tu restes longtemps ?

La question lui échappa. Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

— Probablement.

— C'est-à-dire ?

Sanji regarda derrière eux comme pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait. Une fois satisfait, il répondit à sa question, la tête penchée sur son verre.

— J'ai emménagé chez mon vieux, admit-il. J'ai perdu mon travail et je suis bientôt à court d'argent. Pathétique hein ?

— Non, répondit aussitôt Zoro. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

— Peut-être, mais ça arrive à moi, le type qui est parti en ville faire carrière et fortune. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps. D'avoir gâché tout ce que j'avais de bien dans ma vie.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers lui, et Zoro découvrit des larmes dans ses yeux. Elles refusaient de tomber, mais elles étaient tout de même là. Il devait avoir eu bien des difficultés ces dernières années. Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra en signe de réconfort. Il n'avait jamais aimé le voir triste.

— Tu peux recommencer à zéro ici, lui dit-il. Ou ailleurs. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Sanji soupira, les yeux fixés sur leurs mains jointes.

— Ce que je regrette le plus, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, c'est de t'avoir laissé derrière.

Zoro ferma les yeux. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie le jour où il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle revenait en force.

— Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de te dire ça après tout ce temps, continua Sanji, mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je t'aime toujours autant.

Zoro rouvrit les yeux. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue pâle. Zoro l'essuya de son pouce d'un geste tendre. Les paupières de Sanji papillonnèrent, et d'autres larmes tombèrent.

— Moi aussi je t'aime toujours, avoua-t-il la gorge nouée.

L'espoir apparut dans les grands yeux bleus. Zoro n'hésita plus. Cette fois-ci ce serait différent. Il était prêt à recommencer avec lui. Il serait là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Et Sanji serait là aussi pour lui. Doucement, il se pencha vers lui, son regard tombant sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Son souffle se coupa lorsque Sanji combla la distance. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, familières malgré le temps passé.

Zoro pouvait maintenant dire qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Un bon travail, des amis fidèles, et celui qui allait certainement devenir l'homme de sa vie. Le mois de décembre n'était pas si mauvais après tout.


	5. 5 décembre

Prompt 5 : "Allons nous promener ! Mais non, on ne va pas geler !"

* * *

**5 décembre**

L'hiver était bel et bien arrivé. Les températures étaient passées sous zéro dans la nuit. Il avait gelé et l'herbe commençait tout juste à dégivrer avec le soleil. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de nuages dans le ciel, pourtant l'astre avait du mal à réchauffer la terre engourdie.

Zoro sirotait un café brûlant, debout sur la minuscule terrasse en bois de la petite cabane qu'ils avaient louée pour le week-end. Sanji était à l'intérieur, recroquevillé dans le canapé, caché sous les couvertures près du feu.

Les mésanges s'affairaient en piaillant dans les arbres du petit bois qui les entourait, à la recherche de nourriture. Les pauvres petites bêtes avaient dû avoir bien froid cette nuit.

La façade de la cabane donnait sur une prairie. Le propriétaire leur avait dit qu'il n'était pas rare d'y voir des chevreuils, parfois même des biches. Ils n'avaient pas eu de chance jusque-là, malgré la longue séance d'observation silencieuse qu'ils avaient fait la veille au crépuscule.

Zoro termina sa tasse et se détourna du paysage. Il avait une idée en tête. Ce serait trop bête de rester enfermé par un temps pareil.

Il trouva Sanji au même endroit où il l'avait laissé, sauf qu'il avait troqué son mug pour un livre. Il allait devoir être persuasif.

— Habille-toi on va se promener.

Sanji leva les yeux de son bouquin juste le temps de lever un sourcil incrédule dans sa direction.

— Il fait un temps super.

— On va geler si on sort.

— Mais non.

Sanji pouvait être mélodramatique quand il s'y mettait.

— On se fera un chocolat chaud en rentrant.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il s'approcha du canapé.

— Allez, on est venus là pour ça aussi.

— On est venus ici pour passer du temps ensemble. Pas pour se geler le cul dehors.

— Si tu veux qu'on soit ensemble il faudra que tu viennes avec moi alors. Parce qu'avec ou sans toi, j'y vais.

Sanji releva le nez et le fixa d'un regard neutre, comme s'il tentait d'évaluer s'il était sérieux ou pas. Zoro y vit une ouverture.

— Juste une heure ou deux. En rentrant on se réchauffera sous la couette, et on fera tout ce que tu voudras jusqu'à ce qu'on parte.

Un éclat illumina le visage de Sanji.

— Tout ce que je veux ?

— C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Zoro jubilait intérieurement. Il avait réussi à titiller son esprit pervers. La partie était gagnée !

Sanji marqua sa page et ferma doucement son bouquin. Il fronçait les sourcils et devait réaliser qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Puis ses traits se détendirent. Il s'extirpa des couvertures et se leva.

— Habillons-nous alors.


	6. 6 décembre

Prompt 6 : "Waouh, tu es vraiment allé à fond sur les décorations tu ne trouves pas ?"

* * *

**6 décembre**

Lorsque Zoro entra dans le salon, il crut s'être trompé d'appartement. Un énorme sapin occupait à présent un coin de la pièce. Les meubles avaient été déplacés pour lui laisser la place et ils se retrouvaient tous regroupés en un amoncellement désordonné. L'arbre était recouvert jusqu'à la dernière aiguille de guirlandes scintillantes, de boules de toutes les couleurs et d'autres personnages de Noël.

Le reste de la pièce ne s'en sortait pas mieux. Des rennes en bois au sol, des guirlandes, lumineuses ou non, un peu partout, des bougies... Tout un tas de trucs brillants et un peu trop démodés au goût de Zoro qui aimait les choses simples.

Zoro avait envie de vomir. Il allait vraiment devoir subir ça pendant un mois ? Ses yeux ne le supporteraient pas.

— Ah t'es rentré, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Zoro regarda Sanji qui sortait de la cuisine. Il paraissait fier de lui et un grand sourire illuminait ses traits. Zoro se sentit se radoucir. Sanji n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de fêter Noël comme il se devait dans sa jeunesse. C'était la première fois où il pouvait laisser libre cours à ses envies d'enfant réprimé. Zoro ne voulait pas lui enlever cette joie.

— Tu y es allé un peu à fond, tu ne trouves pas ? Y'en a partout.

Il tentait de rester diplomatique, le but n'était pas de décevoir Sanji.

— Tu crois ?

— Un peu ? tenta-t-il.

— Nami m'a donné tout un tas de trucs, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais tout mettre.

Zoro comprit pourquoi certains objets lui paraissaient vieillots. Nami avait profité de la crédulité de Sanji pour lui refourguer toutes ses vieilleries.

— Tu sais, il n'y a pas besoin d'y en avoir beaucoup pour donner un esprit de Noël.

— Tu penses que je devrais en enlever ? demanda Sanji en se frottant le menton.

— Ce serait une bonne idée oui. Je vais t'aider, dit-il en retirant enfin son manteau.

Il le posa sur le canapé et ensemble, ils se mirent à la tâche. Une bonne heure plus tard, leur salon ressemblait plus à quelque chose. Zoro pensait qu'ils avaient fait du bon boulot.

— T'as raison, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! s'exclama Sanji en regardant leur œuvre. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout ce qui reste ?

Zoro tourna son regard vers les deux gros cartons à leurs pieds.

— Je suis sûr que Luffy les voudra.

Ils se rapprochèrent du sapin, puis Zoro désigna à Sanji l'interrupteur qui contrôlait toutes les lumières.

— À toi l'honneur.

Un grand sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, Sanji appuya dessus, et toutes les guirlandes s'allumèrent en même temps.

— Waouh.

— On a géré comme des pros, confirma Zoro.

Ils échangèrent un regard ravi, puis s'installèrent dans le canapé, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

— Cette année ce sera le plus beau Noël de ma vie.

Zoro lui répondit par un baiser sur la tempe, tout en pensant que ce serait le premier d'une longue liste.


	7. 7 décembre

Prompt 7 : "Ta voiture est coincée dans une congère et je suis le mécanicien qui vient te remorquer."

* * *

**7 décembre**

Il faisait un temps atroce. Zoro voyait à peine à cinq mètres devant lui. Les gros flocons, illuminés par la lumière des phares, passaient devant le pare-brise en un flux continu. La nuit était tombée mais il n'était pas encore très tard. Si ça continuait comme ça, d'ici quelques heures la route serait complètement bloquée. Il devait faire vite et trouver cet automobiliste imprudent. Il ne lui avait donné que de vagues indications pour le rejoindre. Zoro roulait maintenant sur une petite route de campagne, à une bonne demi-heure de la ville. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'horizon, signe qu'il n'y avait aucune habitation. C'était un trou paumé.

Encore quelques minutes et il distingua une lueur rouge un peu plus loin. Il ralentit et approcha avec prudence. Il serait bien dans la merde s'il se retrouvait coincé à son tour. C'était bien une voiture à l'arrêt. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et prit le temps d'observer la situation. Une voiture commune, d'un âge probablement déjà avancé, avait le nez et les roues avants enfoncés dans la neige. Des traces de pneus indiquaient que le conducteur avait essayé de se dégager, en vain. La neige fraîche commençait déjà à recouvrir le toit et s'amonceler sur le rebord des vitres.

Celui qui l'avait appelé ne tarda pas à apparaître, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, un bonnet de laine descendant sur ses yeux. Zoro attrapa ses gants sur le tableau de bord et descendit à sa rencontre.

— Merci d'être venu, dit son client avant de tendre la main vers lui et de se présenter.

Il paraissait bien pâle à la lueur des phares, mais ses yeux, très certainement bleus, avaient un aspect cristallin que Zoro remarqua immédiatement. C'était un homme jeune, probablement dans les mêmes âges que lui. Il paraissait embarrassé de faire appel à ses services. Au moins il n'était pas tombé sur un con et Zoro se sentit se détendre.

Il se mit aussitôt au travail. Il tenta, pour la forme, de dégager la voiture sans avoir recours au camion, mais il comprit vite que ce serait impossible. Il entreprit alors la manœuvre délicate de faire demi-tour sur cette route étroite, sans descendre au fossé ni s'enneiger à son tour. Il y parvint avec un peu de patience et positionna le camion de manière optimale. Il accrocha le crochet sous le pare-chocs arrière de la voiture et actionna le treuil qui fit son travail. La voiture fut dégagée en quelques secondes.

Son travail aurait été fini si, au moment de redémarrer, la voiture avait décidé de coopérer.

— Je crois qu'elle a un problème, remarqua l'homme en redescendant. C'est bien ma veine.

Zoro soupira. La batterie était certainement la fautive. Il devait l'avoir trop utilisée à essayer de se dégager, et avec ce froid elle s'était déchargée rapidement. Il retourna au camion et sortit son multimètre. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait juste à l'aider à redémarrer et il pourrait retourner se mettre au chaud.

Malheureusement, il ne tarda pas à découvrir qu'elle était totalement morte.

— Vous n'avez pas remarqué des signes de faiblesse de la batterie dernièrement ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'homme qui le regardait faire avec anxiété.

— J'en sais rien, admit-il. Je suis pas vraiment calé en mécanique.

— Vous avez déjà eu des problèmes à démarrer ? précisa-t-il.

— Un peu, répondit-il en réfléchissant. Je pensais que c'était le froid. Elle est morte ?

— J'ai bien peur que oui.

L'homme jura entre ses dents. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance.

— Je peux la mettre sur le plateau et vous ramener en ville.

— J'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, répondit l'homme. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas un stock de batteries neuves dans votre camion.

Sa tentative d'humour tira un sourire à Zoro. Après avoir eu son accord, il raccrocha la voiture au treuil et la hissa sur le plateau. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvaient dans la cabine encore chaude du camion.

— C'est pas mon jour, remarqua l'homme après un court silence.

— Non, c'est pas le jour pour jouer au loto.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Zoro découvrit vite que cet homme, Sanji comme il voulait qu'il l'appelle, pouvait être très bavard. D'ordinaire, Zoro aimait le silence, mais cette fois ça ne le dérangea pas d'écouter son passager parler des aventures qu'il avait eu avec sa voiture. Même si elle était de moins en moins fiable, il lui répugnait d'en acheter une neuve. Selon lui, sa voiture avait une âme, contrairement à celles qui sortaient de l'usine. Zoro ne comprenait pas trop ce concept. Pour lui, une voiture c'était juste un tas de ferraille.

Le trajet retour passa bien plus vite que l'aller. Bientôt, Zoro se garait sur le parking du petit garage où il travaillait. Il descendit la voiture puis guida Sanji jusqu'au bureau. Il lui proposa un café bien chaud pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de la paperasse.

Maintenant à la lumière, il pouvait mieux voir son client. Il avait en effet les yeux bleus, et son bonnet cachait des cheveux blonds. Il avait une mâchoire bien marquée et un cou long et fin. Il n'était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. Il sentait son regard sur lui pendant qu'il remplissait les papiers. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

— Je peux rester un peu ici le temps qu'on vienne me chercher ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Oui pas de problème.

— Ma voiture sera prête quand ?

— Demain en fin de journée.

Au final c'était une bonne affaire pour Zoro. Un dépannage, un remorquage et une batterie, c'était une bonne soirée, Franky allait être content. Sanji par contre fit la grimace lorsqu'il lui annonça la somme qu'il allait devoir payer.

— Je peux pas avoir une petite ristourne ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Il lui fit des yeux de chien battu.

— Malheureusement non, répondit Zoro. Je ne suis qu'employé ici, je ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision.

— Et si je vous invite à dîner ?

Zoro ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou s'il tentait juste de payer moins cher. Après tout que pouvait vouloir un type comme lui à quelqu'un comme Zoro ?

— Vous savez quoi, oubliez la ristourne, je vous invite à dîner.

— Pardon ?

— C'était agréable de discuter avec vous, répondit-il. J'aimerais bien recommencer, mais dans de meilleures conditions.

Il avait l'air sincère. Zoro ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lui aussi aimerait bien le revoir. Et puis que risquait-il ? Si après ce dîner ils découvraient qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun et que le courant ne passait pas, alors ils partiraient chacun de leur côté.

— Ok, accepta-il finalement.

— Vraiment ? répondit Sanji avec surprise.

Mais un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il semblait sincèrement heureux qu'il ait accepté.

— Tu finis à quelle heure demain ?

Zoro sourit à son tutoiement immédiat. La patience ne semblait pas être son truc.

— 18 heures.

— Parfait. Je t'attendrais quand je viendrais chercher ma voiture.

Ils passèrent encore un bon quart d'heure à discuter en attendant la personne qui devait ramener Sanji chez lui. Cette soirée eut un peu des airs de premier rencard. Lorsque Sanji disparut dans la nuit et que Zoro se retrouva seul dans le silence du bureau, il réalisa à quel point, en quelques heures à peine, il s'était attaché à cet homme qui parlait tout le temps.

Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain et d'en découvrir encore plus à son sujet. Et en sortant à son tour pour rentrer chez lui, il remercia la neige d'avoir amené Sanji dans sa vie.


	8. 8 décembre

_Déjà une semaine de passée ! Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu ces premières histoires, qui ont commenté et qui suivent cette série ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de réactions ^^ _

* * *

Prompt 8 : "T'as pas intérêt à refaire ça !"

* * *

**8 décembre**

Sanji poussa un cri très peu masculin. Une sensation de froid glacial venait de le toucher à la nuque, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide. Tout son corps se raidit et un violent frisson le secoua. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Zoro qui se tenait derrière lui et qui paraissait très amusé par la situation.

— T'as pas intérêt à refaire ça ! s'exclama-t-il, indigné.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tes mains sont gelées, idiot !

— Tu pourrais faire mieux comme accueil, fit semblant de se plaindre Zoro.

Il fit mine de vouloir toucher ses joues avec ses mains et Sanji se recula autant qu'il le put, sans toutefois se relever du canapé. Il était trop bien installé, sous une couverture bien chaude. Il faisait un froid polaire dehors. Et par un effet étrange du temps, ce n'était pas de la neige qui tombait, mais une pluie glaciale. Il devait faire trop chaud là-haut pour que les flocons se forment.

— Il y aura sûrement du verglas demain matin, remarqua Zoro en s'installant à côté de lui.

Il semblait avoir oublié de vouloir l'embêter, ou bien ses mains s'étaient réchauffées. Voyant qu'il ne risquait plus rien, Sanji souleva la couverture et l'invita dessous. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre et Sanji aida Zoro à se réchauffer. C'était après tout pour lui qu'il était sorti par ce temps. Il aurait besoin d'un ingrédient pour le dîner de ce soir qu'il avait complètement oublié. Heureusement que les magasins étaient encore ouverts.

Il posa son téléphone sur le coussin à côté de lui, offrant toute son attention à son homme. La télé tournait en sourdine devant eux, mais aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention. Ils parlèrent de leurs projets pour le week-end, et de la semaine qui venait de passer. Sanji aimait ces moments calmes et reposants où ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

L'hiver était propice à ce genre d'instants. Sanji regrettait de ne pas habiter en maison et de ne pas avoir de cheminée. Mais peut-être qu'un jour ils pourraient se le permettre. Il imaginait déjà des soirées comme celle-ci près du feu. Ou bien des fêtes de fin d'année animées avec tous leurs amis réunis dans le salon, un sapin décoré dominant la pièce de toute sa splendeur.

Ils auraient aussi un petit jardin qu'ils entretiendraient eux-mêmes et où ils pourraient organiser des soirées barbecue. Luffy adorerait ça. Ils pourraient avoir un chien. Et un chat pour Zoro. L'avenir était plein de possibilités. Mais même si rien de tous ces rêves ne se réalisaient, Sanji serait tout de même heureux. Tant qu'il avait Zoro à ses côtés, il ne lui fallait rien de plus.


	9. 9 décembre

Prompt 9 : "Tu as acheté un nouveau manteau qui te fait ressembler à un chamallow et tu me reproches d'être dehors en pull."

* * *

**9 décembre**

Zoro s'occupait de ses affaires, sans demander rien à personne. Il arpentait les rues, les mains dans les poches, à la recherche d'idées cadeau pour ses amis. À ce point-là, il attendait plutôt que les cadeaux lui tombent dessus, tout emballés et tout. Il avait déjà acheté une tirelire à Nami, qui en faisait la collection, une chemise Hawaïenne pour Franky et avait l'idée d'un morceau de viande pour Luffy. Trois sur huit c'était déjà pas si mal. Pour les autres il séchait complètement. Que pouvait bien vouloir Robin ? Et Sanji ?

En parlant de lui d'ailleurs…

— Hé Marimo t'es malade ?! Ça va pas de sortir en pull !

Zoro décida de ne pas se retourner. Il savait qui c'était après tout. Et il devait avoir rameuté toute la rue avec sa grande gueule.

— Occupe-toi de tes oignons, riposta-t-il en le sentant derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas le temps de perdre de précieuses minutes à palabrer avec lui.

— Tu cherches à choper la crève ?

Il crut discerner une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix. L'enfoiré.

— Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est rare de te voir en ville.

— À ton avis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ici à une semaine de Noël ?

— T'as toujours pas acheté tes cadeaux ?

— J'ai pas eu le temps, se justifia-t-il.

Il voulait surtout ne pas avoir à lui dire qu'il manquait d'idées.

— Moi j'ai fini depuis une éternité ! Nami et Robin vont adorer mes cadeaux !

Sa voix enamourée lui donnait la gerbe. Il le détestait encore plus quand il était comme ça. Il continua d'avancer sans rien dire. Il ne regardait même plus les vitrines, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'autre abruti.

— Hé Zoro.

Son ton sérieux lui fit marquer une pause. Sans compter qu'il était rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Cette fois-ci il n'était pas du tout moqueur et semblait vraiment prêt à l'aider. Il le détestait aussi pour ça. Quand il était prévenant avec lui et qu'il lui offrait ses services sans rien attendre en retour.

Il se retourna finalement pour lui dire, le plus gentiment qu'il pouvait, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Mais les mots se transformèrent en exclamation de surprise, puis de moquerie. Il était enveloppé dans une doudoune rose pâle tout à fait ridicule.

— Quoi ? se renfrogna Sanji, déjà pas loin de s'énerver. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

— C'est juste que… tu me reproches de sortir en pull alors que tu ressembles à… à ça ! parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

— À quoi ?

— À un chamallow géant !

Les joues de Sanji se mirent à rougir, et ce n'était pas de froid. Ni d'embarras probablement. Il était furieux. Il ouvrit la bouche une ou deux fois, puis ne trouvant pas les mots, il se détourna et partit dans l'autre sens à pas décidé.

Une fois calmé, Zoro se demanda s'il n'y avait pas été un peu fort. Bah, il s'en remettrait bien.

Il ne revit pas le manteau de l'hiver. Il soupçonna même Sanji de s'en être débarrassé. Et pour Noël, il reçut de sa part un paquet de chamallows, qu'il donna aussitôt à Chopper.


	10. 10 décembre

_J'ai un peu expérimenté avec celle-ci, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Selon vous, qui est qui ? ^^_

* * *

Prompt 10 : "Je te déteste" "C'est pas vrai."

* * *

**10 décembre**

— Alleeez !

— Non.

— S'te plaît !

— Non. Et tu peux me faire tes yeux de chien battu la réponse sera toujours non.

— Juste un indice alors.

— Non.

— Tu m'aimes ?

— Tu sais bien que oui.

— Alors dis-le moi.

— Non.

— Si tu me le dis tu auras une récompense.

— Tu m'auras pas comme ça.

— Tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux ce soir.

— Comme toujours.

— Pas de sexe pendant une semaine !

— Tu ne tiendras jamais.

— Je te déteste !

— C'est pas vrai.

— Bien sûr que c'est pas vrai. Je t'aime. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais plus que tout ?

— Plus d'une fois oui. Mais c'est pas comme ça que tu me feras dire ce que je t'ai acheté comme cadeau de Noël.

— T'es pas drôle.

— Je sais. Mais tu m'aimes quand même.

— Oui.


	11. 11 décembre

Prompt 11 : "Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses que quand je dors ?"

* * *

**11 décembre**

Zoro en avait assez. Il voulait des réponses. Encore une fois il s'était endormi dans le canapé, et encore une fois il s'était réveillé avec la sensation d'une main caressant sa joue et d'un baiser déposé sur sa tempe. Des sentiments contraires s'emparaient de lui à chaque fois que ça se produisait. Une douce chaleur à la tendresse du geste, mais aussi un pincement désagréable au cœur. Car Zoro était célibataire. L'homme avec qui il vivait n'était que son colocataire. Bien sûr il en était éperdument amoureux. Mais ça Sanji ne le savait pas. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Et il était quasiment sûr que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Il n'avait jamais rien décelé chez Sanji qui aurait pu lui donner la puce à l'oreille. Alors pourquoi avait-il pris l'habitude de faire ça chaque fois qu'il s'endormait sur le canapé ?

— Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses que quand je dors ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Sanji sursauta et se recula d'un bond. Zoro se redressa en position assise, remarquant la couverture qui le recouvrait, et qui n'était pas là quand il s'était endormi.

— Visiblement, tu ne dormais pas autant que je le pensais.

Sanji était clairement embarrassé. Il évitait son regard et il avait un peu rougi. Zoro le voyait prêt à esquiver la conversation, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire.

— Sanji ?

— Je suppose que tu as le droit de savoir…

Il s'assit sur la table basse, juste devant lui, et chercha ses mots pendant un long moment. Puis il se lança sous le regard attentif de Zoro.

— Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de le dire… Je… je suis amoureux de toi. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas, tu es inconscient et tout, mais c'est le seul moment où je peux faire ça. T'embrasser. Parce que je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi. Et je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je le ferais plus c'est promis.

Il avait parlé rapidement, tête baissée, et Zoro n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Ses espoirs les plus fous venaient-ils de se réaliser ? Ou bien s'était-il laissé influencer par la magie de Noël ? Son cerveau ne venait pas d'inventer tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Il était bien réveillé ?

Il se pinça et réprima un cri de douleur. Tout semblait bien réel.

— Sanji…

À son tour, il chercha ses mots. Il voyait son colocataire attendre anxieusement la suite, se préparant peut-être déjà à faire ses valises et à disparaître. Mais il n'en aurait pas besoin.

— Moi aussi je t'aime. Depuis toujours.

— Vraiment ?

Il ne paraissait pas très convaincu, comme s'il s'attendait à une mauvaise blague de sa part.

— À ton avis pourquoi j'ai rien dit pendant tout ce temps ? J'étais réveillé à chaque fois. Mais je voulais pas que tu le saches, sinon tu aurais arrêté.

— Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors ?

— Parce que j'en avais marre d'attendre, de me demander ce que ça pouvait dire pour toi. Parce que si j'ai une chance de devenir ton petit-ami, même infime, alors je voulais la prendre.

— Tu me demandes d'être ton petit-ami ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

— Si tu le veux…

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il se détendit enfin. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et Zoro se laissa aller à l'espoir.

— Oui, d'accord. Je le veux.

Ses yeux commençaient en s'embuer, alors pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, Zoro se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Enfin il pouvait savoir ce que ça faisait, d'avoir ses lèvres contre les siennes, de partager le même air. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves.

— J'ai l'impression de vivre une comédie romantique de Noël, remarqua Sanji, béat, de longues minutes plus tard.

Zoro ne le traita pas de romantique invétéré cette fois-ci, car il venait de se dire la même chose. Cette année, ils ne fêteraient plus Noël en tant qu'amis, mais en tant que couple, et ça changeait tout.


	12. 12 décembre

Prompt 12 : "Hé ! C'est mon chocolat chaud !"

* * *

**12 décembre**

La bande d'amis était réunie au grand complet. Sanji observait la scène avec affection. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le vaste salon d'Usopp et Kaya, décoré pour les fêtes. Un feu complétait l'ambiance dans la cheminée. Ils étaient éparpillés en petits groupes, certains discutant des dernières nouvelles, d'autres plongés dans des jeux. Franky grattait sa guitare dans un coin.

Avec leurs emplois du temps bien chargés, c'était devenu rare qu'ils puissent se rassembler ainsi, tous en même temps. Sanji aimait vraiment ces moments. Après avoir distribué les boissons chaudes qu'il venait de préparer, il était venu s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil, un peu à l'écart, pour profiter de l'instant. Il tendit la main pour attraper sa tasse. Mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Il tourna la tête et découvrit qu'elle avait en effet disparu. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra aussitôt le coupable, debout juste derrière lui.

— Hé ! C'est mon chocolat ! rouspéta-t-il.

Il agita la main dans la direction de Zoro pour essayer de la reprendre, mais il fit un pas en arrière pour ne plus être à sa portée. Sanji se releva.

— Rends-le moi !

— Tu m'en as pas fait, répondit distraitement Zoro, toute son attention portée sur la tasse et son contenu.

— T'aimes pas ça, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas fait.

Sanji ne comprenait plus rien. Zoro amena la tasse à son visage et respira l'odeur riche du chocolat.

— J'ai envie de goûter.

Son ton était incertain, comme s'il ne savait pas encore s'il oserait en prendre une gorgée. Sanji décida de ne plus protester et d'observer en silence. Sa réaction allait peut-être être comique.

— Vas-y alors, l'encouragea-t-il.

Zoro lui lança un regard étonné. Il leva un sourcil, puis sembla accepter le défi.

Il amena prudemment la tasse à ses lèvres. Il souffla un peu sur la boisson encore chaude, puis prit sa première gorgée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il semblait avoir du mal à déterminer s'il aimait ou pas. Il reprit une plus grande gorgée.

— C'est pas mal, répondit-il enfin.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Sanji.

— Oui, c'est pas aussi sucré que j'aurais cru.

— C'est parce que j'ai pas mis de chantilly comme pour les autres.

Zoro continua de boire, et Sanji commençait à se dire qu'il était bon pour aller s'en resservir un. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque Zoro le força à se rasseoir et disparut en direction de la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une nouvelle tasse qu'il tendit à Sanji. Il s'installa ensuite sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avec la sienne, la sirotant tranquillement en regardant les autres.

Sanji était ravi, il pourrait maintenant lui proposer des pâtisseries que Zoro avait jusque-là refusé de toucher. Le nombre de possibilités qui s'offraient à lui devenaient illimitées. Il cherchait déjà une recette à améliorer pour correspondre un peu plus aux goûts de Zoro. Il pensa à un gâteau au chocolat amer qui devrait lui ravir les papilles.

Zoro s'adossa dans le fauteuil et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sanji se pressa contre lui, heureux de pouvoir profiter de sa présence. C'était vraiment un après-midi parfait.


	13. 13 décembre

Prompt 13 : "Combien d'insinuations je vais devoir encore faire ?"

* * *

**13 décembre**

Sanji feuilletait un magazine de décoration d'intérieur. Il en avait disséminé un peu partout dans son appartement dernièrement, ainsi que des brochures d'agences immobilières.

— Tu aimerais vivre dans une maison un jour ? demanda-t-il à Zoro de la façon la plus neutre qu'il put.

Assis à l'autre bout du canapé, Zoro grogna avant de répondre.

— Ouais.

Sanji fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas insister. Il continua à tourner les pages avec frustration, ne faisant plus du tout attention à ce qu'il y avait d'imprimé dessus.

Il sortait avec Zoro depuis plus de deux ans, et si Sanji avait son mot à dire, il comptait bien rester ensemble pour toujours. L'étape suivante dans leur relation lui semblait donc toute naturelle, emménager ensemble. Zoro passait le plus clair de son temps ici, dans son appartement. Une partie de l'armoire de Sanji lui était déjà dédiée, et il avait même apporté ici son jeu d'haltères.

Sanji voulait vivre avec lui officiellement. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire ici. Il aimait son appartement, mais il sentait que ce serait mieux de repartir à zéro quelque part. Un endroit qui pourrait être à eux deux. Un mélange de leurs personnalités tout autant que de leurs affaires.

Mais la partie allait être rude.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce canapé ? demanda-t-il en faisant signe à Zoro de s'assoir à côté de lui.

Sanji avait réussi à le traîner dans son magasin d'ameublement préféré.

— Il est confortable, répondit son petit-ami. Tu veux changer le tien ?

Sanji grinça des dents.

— Je m'y connais pas trop en déco, continua-t-il face à son silence, mais je pense qu'il n'irait pas très bien dans ton salon.

Avait-il réussi à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ?

— Ton canapé est très bien, tu devrais le garder.

Il se releva et s'éloigna, laissant Sanji dépité.

* * *

— Ils sont bien installés hein ?

— Ils habitent là depuis plus d'un an et c'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?

— Je sais, mais ils ont un peu changé la déco. Et la cuisine est super maintenant qu'elle est refaite. J'aimerais bien en avoir une comme ça !

— C'est vrai que la tienne n'est pas très fonctionnelle.

Sanji jubilait. Il parvenait à le diriger dans la direction qu'il souhaitait. Ils revenaient de chez Robin et Franky et roulaient vers son appartement où une fois de plus Zoro passerait la nuit.

— Ça doit être bien de vivre ensemble…, soupira-t-il.

Zoro ne répondit pas, mais il savait qu'il l'avait entendu.

* * *

Sanji entendit Zoro jurer depuis la cuisine.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en passant la tête par la porte.

— J'ai oublié mon sac de sport chez moi, va falloir que j'y retourne.

— Tu sais, tu devrais le laisser ici, tu n'aurais plus ce genre de problème.

Zoro grommela, déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, et disparut.

Lorsqu'il revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sanji avait aménagé un espace vide dans son placard où Zoro pourrait y ranger son sac.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet appartement ?

Il tourna l'écran vers Zoro.

— Tu veux déménager ?

— Je sais pas, j'y pense ces derniers temps.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes plus celui-ci ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

— C'est pas ça mais… peut-être qu'il est temps de tourner une page.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant clairement pas où il voulait en venir. Sanji referma un peu brutalement l'écran de son ordinateur. Trop c'était trop.

— Combien d'insinuations je vais devoir encore faire pour que tu comprennes ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Comprenne quoi ?

— Que je veux qu'on vive ensemble !

Zoro ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

— Tu… quoi ?

— J'aimerais vraiment vivre avec toi, reprit-il plus calmement. Tu habites déjà pratiquement ici, alors je me disais que ce serait bien de vivre ensemble. Pour de vrai.

Zoro resta silencieux et Sanji eut peur d'être allé trop vite. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu y penses ?

— Quelques temps oui.

— C'est pour ça toutes ces questions sur des appartements ou des canapés ?

— Oui, répondit-il prudemment d'une petite voix.

— Tu veux qu'on emménage ensemble. Ailleurs. Dans un appartement.

— Ou une maison.

— Ok.

— Ok ?

Ce fut au tour de Sanji de perdre ses mots.

— T'as l'air surpris que j'accepte.

— Je sais pas, j'avais peur que tu sois pas prêt.

— Pas prêt ? Ça fait des semaines que je ne suis pas rentré dormir chez moi. Je trouve toujours des excuses pour ramener mes affaires ici... Pourquoi à ton avis ?

— Tu voulais me faire comprendre que tu voulais qu'on vive ensemble ?

— Oui, répondit Zoro comme si c'était évident.

— On est des idiots, s'apitoya Sanji.

Zoro sourit et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

— On va vivre ensemble, dit-il avec comme de l'émerveillement dans la voix.

Comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait. Sanji était dans le même état.

— Alors maison ou appartement ?

— Maison ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Avec leurs deux salaires, ils pouvaient bien se le permettre.

Les heures suivantes furent occuper à passer en revue toutes les maisons à vendre dans les environs, et ils passèrent les derniers jours de décembre dans leur nouveau chez eux, encore un peu vide, mais rempli de promesses.


	14. 14 décembre

Prompt 14 : "Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je détestais faire les courses de Noël ?"

* * *

**14 décembre**

Zoro traînait des pieds. Il faisait froid, la pluie menaçait de tomber, et ça faisait des heures qu'il arpentait les rues du centre-ville avec Sanji. Il portait déjà plusieurs sacs de différentes tailles, tous issus d'un magasin différent. Sanji était à quelques pas devant lui, toujours aussi énergique qu'au début. Il slalomait avec grâce entre les passants nombreux qui s'affairaient comme lui, tandis que Zoro luttait pour le suivre sans percuter quelqu'un avec l'un des paquets qu'il lui avait confié.

— Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je détestais faire les courses de Noël ? lui dit-il quand il parvint à le rejoindre devant une vitrine.

— Plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, oui, répondit impatiemment Sanji sans dévier une seule fois son attention des articles présentés devant eux.

— Tu crois que Nami aimerait ce bracelet ?

— Tu ne lui as pas déjà pris quelque chose ? demanda Zoro en secouant le dit paquet.

— Il n'y en a jamais assez pour Nami et Robin.

Zoro soupira. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de rentrer. La nuit tombait déjà et les chants de Noël diffusés sans cesse dans les rues l'horripilaient depuis déjà une bonne heure. Pourquoi son petit-ami ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et commander ses cadeaux sur Amazon sans quitter son canapé ?

— Pour soutenir les commerces de proximité, l'entendit-il dire dans sa tête.

Une phrase qu'il l'avait entendu répéter plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines. L'intention était bonne, mais tout de même. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui si ce n'était pour porter ses achats ? Il lui demandait son avis, mais c'était pour la forme parce qu'au final il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Zoro soupira à nouveau. Ils étaient revenus sur la place où se tenait un petit marché de Noël.

— Si on faisait une pause, suggéra Sanji en désignant un chalet un peu plus loin.

Zoro se sentit ressusciter. Un bon vin chaud lui ferait certainement du bien. Il insista pour payer et ils s'installèrent à une table à quelques pas de là. Tous les deux grognèrent de satisfaction de s'asseoir enfin.

— Il en reste encore beaucoup ?

— Usopp et Franky. On va retourner au magasin où il y avait les outils de sculpture du bois. J'ai vu un set de pyrogravure qui pourrait lui plaire.

Franky adorait créer de petits objets en bois. Chaque année, il faisait des décorations de Noël dignes d'apparaître dans les plus grands magazines dédiés.

— Pour Usopp par contre j'ai aucune idée.

— Pourquoi pas un casque audio. Il m'a dit que le sien n'arrêtait pas de grésiller.

— Bonne idée. Allons-y alors, je commence à avoir mal aux pieds, dit-il en se relevant.

Zoro termina son vin chaud en vitesse, décidant de ne pas rappeler à Sanji que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient encore là plusieurs heures après.

À peine une heure plus tard, leurs achats enfin terminés, ils refermaient la porte de leur appartement où régnait une douce chaleur. Ils oublièrent les paquets dans un coin et s'affalèrent dans le canapé, épuisés. Au moins, Zoro en avait fini avec les courses de Noël pour cette année.


	15. 15 décembre

Prompt 15 : Regarder des films sous un tas de couvertures.

* * *

**15 décembre**

En ce dimanche de décembre. Sanji et Zoro avaient décidé de ne rien faire. Ils avaient pris un petit déjeuner tardif et copieux, puis s'étaient réfugiés dans le canapé. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, depuis que le froid s'était infiltré dans l'appartement, Sanji avait ressorti ses plaids et couvertures douillés. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient enveloppés dedans et étaient à la moitié de leur deuxième film de la journée. Sanji avait insisté pour regarder des films de Noël, histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Zoro n'avait pas vraiment protesté. Sanji savait qu'il ne les détestait pas autant qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Une bougie près de la télé répandait une odeur d'épices et de chocolat, tandis que le vent soufflait dehors. Zoro était dans un état de somnolence avancé et Sanji doutait qu'il voit la fin du film. Il bâilla et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins. Zoro posa sa tête sur son épaule.

À l'écran, l'héroïne retrouvait son prince et Sanji se demanda combien de temps il allait devoir encore attendre avant de voir un film où c'était un héros qui trouvait son prince charmant. Le monde évoluait, mais pas assez vite à son goût. Il aurait aimé grandir en sachant qu'il n'était pas seul, ou bien que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas mal. Il aurait aimé voir des histoires où les héros lui ressemblaient. Une seule moitié de lui était représentée, et il trouvait ça dommage.

Mais il chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Zoro vit la fin du film, et il insista même pour en lancer un autre. Sanji fit un rapide passage par la salle de bain avant de retourner sous les couvertures, tremblant de froid. Zoro l'attira aussitôt contre lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Le troisième film fut plus intéressant et touchant que les deux autres. L'histoire d'un jeune homme particulier qui tentait de faire passer la période des fêtes à des chiens de refuge dans des familles d'accueil. Le monde aurait bien besoin de plus de personnes avec un cœur grand comme celui de ce garçon, où aucune méchanceté ni haine n'y avait sa place.

La période des fêtes était toujours propice aux réflexions pour Sanji. Il n'avait pas toujours eu l'occasion de fêter Noël alors son regard était certainement un peu plus critique que celui des autres, qui avaient baigné dedans depuis leur enfance. Il y avait deux facettes de Noël pour lui. Le côté magique et heureux et le côté hypocrite et égoïste. Les gens faisaient des cadeaux par tradition. Pour la plupart c'était devenu une corvée. Ils n'offraient plus des cadeaux par plaisir, mais parce qu'ils s'en sentaient obligés. Ceux qui avaient de l'argent inondaient leurs enfants de présents, pensant certainement que cela compenserait le manque d'attention qu'ils avaient pour eux le reste de l'année. Ceux pour qui les fins de mois étaient difficiles vivaient cette période avec anxiété, se demandant comment ils allaient trouver l'argent pour faire un petit cadeau à leurs enfants ou à leur famille.

Peut-être que Sanji était devenu cynique.

En tout cas, il avait réussi à trouver des amis pour qui le plaisir d'offrir était toujours là. Les repas de Noël étaient toujours un moment heureux, sans aucune prise de tête. Et il avait Zoro, qui l'inondait de petites attentions tout au long de l'année, et qui lui trouvait toujours des cadeaux personnels.

Sanji n'échangerait pas sa place pour tout l'or de la terre, même si le monde autour de lui était loin d'être parfait. Dans sa petite bulle, entouré de ses amis et de sa famille, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux.


	16. 16 décembre

Prompt 16 : "Ma maison, mes règles. On laisse la musique de Noël."

* * *

**16 décembre**

Zoro ricanait dans son verre. Pour une fois que la fureur de Sanji n'était pas tournée contre lui, il pouvait bien en profiter. Ace ronchonnait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Selon lui, s'il entendait encore une seule chanson de Noël, ses oreilles allaient saigner. Il avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Zoro l'observa avancer discrètement en direction de la chaîne hifi, profitant du fait que Sanji était en cuisine. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur, Sanji revenait déjà.

— Ace ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'expression coupable sur le visage d'Ace l'avait trahi.

— Ma maison, mes règles ! On laisse la musique de Noël !

Sanji adorait les chansons de Noël, surtout celles qui parlaient d'amour. Pour la même raison, il aimait aussi les films de Noël, même les plus stupides. Zoro avait appris à faire avec. Et puis il aimait bien voir son air heureux dans ces moments-là, alors il pouvait faire un effort. Ça ne durait que quelques semaines après tout.

Ace revint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Comment tu fais pour vivre avec ce dictateur ! se plaignit-il.

— C'est pas si mal, répondit Zoro, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Ok, je veux pas savoir où ton esprit pervers est parti.

— Hé, c'est toi le pervers, je pensais pas à ça !

C'était vrai en plus. Pour une fois.

— J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, continua Ace en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine.

— Je serais toi j'abandonnerais, conseilla Zoro en riant.

— C'est pas parce que tu t'écrases devant ton mec que je vais faire pareil ! J'ai atteint ma limite !

Zoro laissa passer sa remarque. Il était vrai que pour certaines choses, Sanji le menait à la baguette, mais ça lui convenait très bien. D'autant plus que l'inverse était aussi vrai, ce n'était pas toujours dans le même sens. Cette fois-ci son esprit dérailla un peu. Le sexe était une des choses pour lesquelles ils se partageaient les rôles, et ça leur réussissait plutôt bien.

Ace se releva et Zoro observa en silence. S'il était suicidaire, c'était son problème. Cette fois il arriva jusqu'à la chaîne. Son doigt était à quelques millimètres du bouton quand une voix s'éleva depuis la cuisine.

— Ace ! Tu touches à ce bouton tu manges pas !

Son homme était quand même trop fort. Comment avait-il su ? Ace semblait lui aussi impressionné.

La menace de ne pas profiter du délicieux repas que Sanji était en train de préparer le fit hésiter. Il tournait la tête en direction de la cuisine, puis de la chaîne hifi, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il voulait le plus. Finalement il soupira. Zoro vit ses épaules s'affaisser, puis il revint une nouvelle fois s'installer à côté de lui.

— Je t'avais dit d'abandonner, ne put-il s'empêcher de le narguer.

— Ta gueule.


	17. 17 décembre

Prompt 17 : "On s'est saoulés à la fête de Noël et on a volé le gui pour que personne d'autre ne puisse s'embrasser."

* * *

**17 décembre**

Sanji était bourré. Complètement torché. Il allait sûrement être viré en revenant au travail lundi. Mais il s'amusait trop pour s'en soucier. Et puis ses collègues n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Même son boss semblait en avoir un coup dans le nez. Le champagne coulait à flot et pour une fois, Sanji était bien content de travailler dans une grande compagnie.

Il reposa sa flûte vide et continua de guetter le gui. Il semblait y avoir toujours quelqu'un en-dessous. Une vraie autoroute. Deux couples s'y succédèrent puis la chance de Sanji tourna enfin. D'un pas chancelant, il fonça en direction de Zoro, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira jusque sous le gui. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'embrasser. Il sentait Zoro sourire contre ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait au bureau. Sanji ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, mais son cerveau était vraiment trop embrumé pour y réfléchir maintenant.

La langue de Zoro se fraya un passage entre ses lèvres et le peu de lucidité qui restait à Sanji disparut aussitôt. Il n'avait plus aucune conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il laissa ses mains descendre sur la taille de Zoro, puis ses fesses. Il y fit pression pour le plaquer contre lui. Le baiser redoubla d'intensité. Il se sentait à bout de souffle mais ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. C'était trop bon.

Et puis une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Il perçut à nouveau la lumière, le bruit des rires et des conversations autour de lui. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Monique, la secrétaire du boss, qui tenait par la main Charles, le type de l'entretien. Elle lui fit comprendre par quelques regards appuyés qu'elle voulait son tour sous le gui. Sanji échangea un regard dépité avec Zoro, puis ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

Sanji n'avait maintenant plus d'excuses pour embrasser Zoro. La solution la plus facile aurait été de partir et de continuer chez l'un ou chez l'autre, mais l'alcool lui donna une autre idée.

— Je vais faire diversion, pendant ce temps-là, pique le gui. On se retrouve dans les chiotes.

Zoro accepta son plan stupide et Sanji comprit que lui aussi devait être bien amoché. Ils allaient avoir une de ces gueules de bois demain !

À un signe de sa part, qui devait être tout sauf discret, ils mirent leur plan en action. Sanji attira l'attention de tous, prétextant un discours. Tout lui paraissait très cohérent dans sa tête, mais si les sourcils froncés et les marques d'incompréhension sur les visages de ses collègues en étaient la preuve, tout n'était pas très bien sorti. Il s'entendait bafouiller, se reprendre plusieurs fois, bref, ce devait être une catastrophe. Mais peu importait. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Zoro décrocher le gui, lui faire signe, puis disparaître dans le couloir. Sanji abrégea son discours, vida cul sec sa flûte de champagne, et s'empressa de le suivre.

— On a réussi ! lança-t-il sitôt la porte des toilettes fermée.

— Pourquoi on a fait ça déjà ?

— Pour que personne d'autres ne puisse se rouler des pelles dessous.

Ils accrochèrent comme ils purent le gui au plafond des toilettes, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois. Puis enfin, ils purent reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus.

Sanji se sentait bien. L'alcool avait fait tomber ses inhibitions. Il avait la bouche de Zoro contre la sienne, ses mains sur son corps. Tout était parfait. D'une main maladroite, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Zoro. Il se laissa faire au début, puis l'arrêta d'une main sur son poignet.

— Quoi ? demanda Sanji qui n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être stoppé.

— On devrait pas faire ça ici.

Zoro devait être moins bourré que lui, parce que Sanji s'en foutait complètement de l'endroit où ils étaient.

— Viens chez moi.

Sanji fit la moue. Il ne savait pas où Zoro habitait, mais ça leur prendrait certainement un temps fou pour y aller. Mais Zoro l'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser profond et brûlant qui le fit vaciller. Finalement il n'avait peut-être pas tort. L'idée d'un lit n'était pas si mauvaise.

Il se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs de l'entreprise, puis dans les rues. Sanji ne savait pas où il trouvait la force de marcher dans son état. La promesse d'une nuit torride y était certainement pour quelque chose. Ils arrivèrent enfin. Sanji ne savait pas du tout dans quelle partie de la ville ils se trouvaient. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, entrèrent dans l'appartement de Zoro, puis se retrouvèrent allongés sur son lit.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent aussitôt. Sanji était détendu et excité. Il allait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses avec Zoro. Ça faisait des mois qu'il y pensait !

Il eut l'impression de l'embrasser pendant des heures, puis plus rien.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil brillait, l'empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux. Un pic martelait dans sa tête et le maudit piaf ne voulait pas partir. Lorsqu'il s'habitua enfin à la lumière, il découvrit qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler où il était et comment il y était arrivé. Nuit torride mon œil ! Il avait dû s'endormir sur Zoro comme une grosse merde. Le seul réconfort qu'il éprouva, c'était que Zoro était là, endormi tout contre lui. Il referma les yeux et se détendit. Tout n'était pas perdu. D'ici quelques heures, ils auraient décuvé un peu plus, et alors peut-être, ils pourraient penser à se rattraper. Et puis comme ça au moins, Sanji s'en souviendrait.


	18. 18 décembre

Prompt 18 : "Tu vas porter ce bonnet de Noël que tu le veuilles ou non !"

* * *

**18 décembre**

— Zoro, attrape !

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et par réflexe, réceptionna l'objet juste avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus. C'était un morceau de tissu rouge et blanc.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à la sorcière des mers.

— C'est évident non, c'est un bonnet de Noël.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse, bougonna-t-il.

— À ton avis ? En général un bonnet ça se met sur la tête.

— Et puis quoi encore ?

Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Si elle croyait qu'il allait enfiler ce truc ridicule ! Mais la patience semblait avoir quitté Nami.

— Tu vas porter ce bonnet de Noël que tu le veuilles ou non ! s'emporta-t-elle.

— T'es pas mon Capitaine, j'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi !

Lui aussi commençait à s'énerver. Il se releva, serrant l'affreux bonnet dans son poing.

— C'est ta punition. Comme les autres.

Zoro regarda autour de lui. Un peu plus loin, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper portaient des bonnets similaires et s'amusaient à faire clignoter les étoiles rouges qui les ornaient. Le sien au moins n'avait pas cette monstruosité.

— Tu trouves que c'est une punition pour eux ? Et une punition pour quoi d'abord ?

— Pour le bordel que vous avez fait hier quand j'essayais de travailler.

— J'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire ! protesta-t-il. Je dormais !

— Si tu avais été réveillé tu aurais pu les arrêter. Donc c'est de ta faute.

C'était quoi cette logique de merde ? Pourquoi devrait-il être le seul à payer pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de justice sur ce bateau.

— Écoute ma Nami chérie, Marimo. M'oblige pas à te botter le cul.

La voix moqueuse de Sanji le fit se retourner. Évidemment, l'autre idiot devait être là pour voir ça ! Il ne pouvait pas être dans sa cuisine, comme d'habitude ?

— Occupe-toi de tes oignons.

Mais loin de s'offusquer, le cuistot continua.

— C'est pas cher payé comme punition. Tu devrais l'accepter, comme un homme.

— Sanji-kun a raison. Mets ce bonnet. À moins que tu ne préfères voir ta dette augmenter. Encore.

Zoro serra les dents. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de devoir encore plus d'argent à cette sorcière. Sans un mot, il enfila le bonnet, se disant qu'il pourrait le retirer sitôt qu'elle aurait le dos tourné.

Les rires ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Sanji était plié en deux, et les trois zigotos, plutôt que se moquer de lui, riaient de la situation.

— Ça va très bien avec tes cheveux, parvint à sortir Sanji entre deux éclats de rire.

À bout, Zoro dégaina Shuusui et avança vers le cuistot, menaçant.

Il retira au moins de cette situation une bonne bagarre qui avait le mérite de faire passer le temps.

Et ce soir-là, seul dans le salon avec Sanji, ça ne le dérangea pas de porter à nouveau l'affreux bonnet, sans aucun autre vêtement.


	19. 19 décembre

Prompt 19 : "Tu as entendu mon ex se moquer du fait que je sois célibataire à une fête de Noël et tu t'es présenté comme mon partenaire avec un bisou sur la joue, mais on ne s'est jamais parlé."

* * *

**19 décembre**

Sanji trouvait le temps long. Il avait failli ne pas venir. Mais ses collègues avaient réussi à le persuader. Ils discutaient en groupe un peu plus loin, avec leurs femmes ou leurs maris, certains même avec leurs enfants. Sanji était venu seul. Il était seul depuis bien longtemps. Il avait laissé le travail envahir sa vie. Le soir, il était trop fatigué pour sortir, le week-end, il voyait quelques amis, ou bien il restait chez lui à faire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire la semaine. Sa vie était d'un ennui mortel. Il n'était pas malheureux en soi. Il avait pourtant la sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose. Son travail payait bien, mais il n'était pas passionnant. Parfois il pensait à changer de voie, mais il n'avait aucune idée vers où se diriger.

Cette fête de Noël était une occasion de voir du monde. Elle rassemblait tous les employés de la grande société pour laquelle Sanji travaillait, ainsi que ceux de quelques compagnies associées. Sanji ne connaissait pas grand monde. Il sirotait son verre au milieu de la pièce, observant les autres rire et discuter. Même le buffet bien garni ne l'attirait pas. Il avait un peu la sensation d'être là sans vraiment être présent. Comme s'il était invisible. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le fasse frissonner d'inconfort. Il ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage. Il s'était un peu attendu à ce qu'elle soit là, mais il avait espéré très fort qu'elle ait mieux à faire que de venir à cette fête d'entreprise.

— Sanji, mon chéri, s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne pensais pas te trouver là.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire moulante, escarpins à talon et collier étincelant. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était magnifique, comme dans ses souvenirs. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas de l'adoration qu'il ressentait pour elle. Plutôt de la lassitude, et un peu de mépris.

— Camille, répondit-il assez sèchement.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, trésor. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore ?

Sanji ne répondit rien. Il avait oublié sa façon bien à elle de monopoliser la conversation. Elle ne laissait pas le temps aux autres de répondre et leur faisait dire des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas. Comment avait-il pu être amoureux d'elle ?

Son silence l'incita à continuer sur cette voie. Sanji n'avait pas la force de la contredire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait oubliée. Elle était de l'histoire ancienne pour lui. Bien sûr, elle lui avait brisé le cœur, mais il s'en était remis. Il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas lui le problème, mais elle.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que la décision t'appartenait. Si tu avais été plus ouvert on pourrait encore être ensemble.

Sanji serra les dents. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle remette ça sur le tapis, après tout ce temps.

— Tu m'as trompé, lui rappela-t-il.

— Et alors ? On n'a jamais dit qu'on serait exclusifs.

— On sortait et on vivait ensemble, c'était sous-entendu.

Un soupçon de regret sembla passer dans ses yeux. C'était une notion qu'elle ne comprendrait certainement jamais, la fidélité.

— Tu es toujours avec lui ? s'entendit-il demander.

— Qui ?

— Celui avec qui tu m'as trompé.

Sanji n'avait jamais su son nom, mais il se souvenait encore de son visage.

— Lequel ?

La question le laissa stupéfait. Comment ça lequel ? Il n'y en avait pas eu qu'un ?

— Mon pauvre Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je ne suis pas faite pour rester toujours au même endroit, j'ai besoin de bouger.

C'était une façon très délicate de présenter les choses. La nouvelle le laissa assez indifférent. Au moins il savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec ce type parce qu'il était mieux que lui. Il était juste un de plus sur sa longue liste d'amants.

— Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis venue avec quelqu'un, continua-t-elle. Il s'appelle Kévin. Il est tout à fait charmant.

— Lui aussi tu le trompes ?

Elle leva un sourcil, indiquant que la réponse à cette question était évidente.

— Il le sait ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Une femme doit avoir son jardin secret.

Sanji se sentit désolé pour cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Encore une victime de plus de Camille.

— Et toi, tu as réussi à trouver quelqu'un ?

Elle posa la question comme si elle savait que c'était impossible. Comme si Sanji n'était pas fait pour trouver l'âme sœur. Il ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas attiser son feu. Sa vie privée ne la regardait pas. Mais une nouvelle fois, son silence sembla lui donner toutes les réponses.

— Oh Sanji, tu n'as encore trouvé personne ? Il faut dire que tu es assez exigeant. Et certainement trop maniaque pour la plupart des gens. Sans compter tes loisirs qui ne sont franchement pas palpitants.

Sanji la laissa énumérer tout ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, tout ce qui, selon elle, faisait fuir des partenaires potentiels. Il aurait dû rester de marbre face à ses critiques. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, qu'il avait le droit à l'amour, même si sa personnalité pouvait sembler un peu particulière.

— Si tu veux on peut se retrouver chez moi un de ces jours, comme au bon vieux temps, proposa-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait suggérer qu'elle lui faisait une faveur.

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment osait-elle le rabaisser ainsi ? Il s'apprêtait à lui faire une réponse bien cinglante quand l'inimaginable se produisit. Une main chaude se posa dans le bas de son dos, et des lèvres déposèrent un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

— Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, s'excusa une voix suave juste dans son oreille.

Sanji tourna la tête et découvrit un homme qu'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois et qui travaillait quelques étages au-dessus du sien. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire avant de tourner son attention vers Camille, main tendue.

— Zoro, se présenta-t-il. Le petit-ami de Sanji.

Camille fut aussi étonnée que lui à cette présentation et ne répondit pas à Zoro. Malgré la surprise, Sanji comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Ils auraient certainement le temps de s'expliquer sitôt Camille partie.

— Je me demandais où tu étais passé, répondit-il enfin, sans plus faire attention à son ex.

— Mon chef voulait me parler d'un truc pour le travail, désolé. Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à Camille.

Sanji fit les présentations, insistant bien sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis bien longtemps et qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'elle. Camille fut piquée au vif et il la vit perdre ses grands airs. Peu de temps après, un homme s'approcha. Camille en profita pour disparaitre avec lui, sans même faire les présentations. Ce devait être ce Kévin. Pauvre gars, Sanji se sentait un peu triste pour lui. Il les regarda s'éloigner, bien content d'être débarrassé d'elle.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Zoro était toujours là et Sanji se sentit intimidé.

— Désolé si c'était inapproprié, s'excusa Zoro. J'étais juste à côté et j'ai entendu comment elle te parlait. Je voulais enlever cette expression de ton visage. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, désolé.

— Non c'est bon, merci d'être intervenu. Je ne sais pas ce que j'allais lui répondre mais ça risquait de ne pas être joli.

— Elle l'aurait mérité.

— Là n'est pas la question, répondit Sanji en souriant.

Sanji était nerveux et il lui sembla que Zoro avait perdu de son assurance.

— Je vais te laisser, dit-il après un long silence, l'air un peu abattu.

Sanji l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras.

— Attends. Reste encore un peu.

Zoro parut surpris de sa demande. Sanji trouva une excuse toute faite.

— Elle regarde par ici, dit-il. Ce serait louche que tu partes maintenant.

— Ok, répondit Zoro avec un demi-sourire.

Ils allèrent en direction du buffet remplir leurs verres et prendre de quoi grignoter. L'appétit de Sanji revenait. Ils s'installèrent à une table vide dans un coin de la salle. Ils discutèrent un peu du travail, évoquèrent quelques ragots qui couraient dans les couloirs, puis la conversation partit sur des sujets plus personnels.

— J'ai une question, demanda Sanji après un moment.

— Je t'écoute.

— Comment tu as su ? Je veux dire, il est clair que Camille est mon ex, mais comment tu as su que j'étais aussi attiré par les hommes ?

— Tout le monde sait que tu es bi, répondit-il sur un ton d'évidence. Tout comme tout le monde sait que je suis gay.

Sanji l'ignorait mais trouva l'information intéressante. Et il n'était pas étonné que sa bisexualité ne soit plus un secret pour personne. Il ne l'avait jamais crié sur les toits, mais ne s'était jamais caché non plus.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui oui, c'est juste que je suis un peu surpris d'en avoir jamais entendu parler.

— J'ai un aveu à te faire, déclara soudain Zoro.

Il remua sur sa chaise, signe d'inconfort.

— Je savais qui tu étais.

— Quoi ?

— Si j'étais à côté de toi tout à l'heure, c'est parce que j'attendais l'opportunité, et le courage, de te parler.

— Me parler ?

— Oui je… comment dire… tu m'intéresses. Beaucoup. Et je voulais t'inviter, au restau ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Vraiment ? demanda Sanji en souriant. Un rencard ?

— Oui…

— Avec plaisir.

Sanji s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir prêté attention avant ça. Bien sûr il avait remarqué, chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs ou les réunions, à quel point il était à son goût. Mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour le connaître plus. Zoro ne semblait pas avoir eu cette retenue.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage à sa réponse. Sanji le trouva mignon. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, le regard plongé dans le sien. Il se passait clairement quelque chose entre eux et Sanji était bien décidé à l'explorer. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient invitantes et Sanji aurait vraiment aimé être ailleurs à cet instant pour pouvoir y goûter.

— Tu sais, techniquement, ça peut être considéré comme un rencard, dit-il en désignant d'une main leur repas sur la table.

— Tu crois ? demanda Zoro, malicieux.

— Tout à fait.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

— Tu veux venir prendre un verre chez moi ? proposa Zoro.

— Avec plaisir, se répéta Sanji.

Rapidement, ils abandonnèrent leurs assiettes vides et quittèrent la salle aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Sanji ne vit même pas Camille le suivre des yeux, une moue irritée aux lèvres. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Zoro, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il glissa sa main chaude dans la sienne.


	20. 20 décembre

Prompt 20 : "Fredonne encore une seule note de ce chant de Noël et je te poignarde."

* * *

**20 décembre**

Sanji détestait les chants de Noël. Il les trouvait niais et mièvres. Ils parlaient d'histoire d'amour irréelles et de moments joyeux qui n'existaient que dans les films. Ils renvoyaient une image des fêtes de fin d'année qui ne correspondait pas à la réalité. La joie et la solidarité n'étaient qu'une façade. Une manière hypocrite de cacher les problèmes du monde. La vie était tout autant difficile en décembre que le reste de l'année. Il fallait toujours payer les factures et trouver de quoi manger les fins de mois difficiles. Il fallait en plus ajouter à ça le prix des cadeaux pour la famille et les amis. Certes, le geste faisait plaisir à Sanji et l'idée en elle-même n'était pas mauvaise, mais son compte en banque n'était pas si enthousiaste.

Sanji détestait les chants de Noël et Zoro le savait. La porte ouverte de la cuisine laissait passer la voix de Zoro, qui fredonnait encore une de ces horribles chansons de Noël. Sanji posa un peu trop brutalement son couteau sur la planche et s'appuya des deux mains sur le plan de travail. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve ces derniers jours. Ce soir était le grand soir. C'était le réveillon et ils recevaient tous leurs amis. Zoro était censé mettre la table pendant que Sanji préparait le dîner. Les cadeaux étaient emballés et au pied du sapin, tout était en bonne voie pour être prêt quand la bande arriverait. Zoro changea d'air et Sanji abandonna.

— Fredonne encore une seule note de ce chant de Noël et je te poignarde ! cria-t-il, à bout.

Il entendit un rire retentir dans le salon. Le bâtard. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire chier. Il abandonna sa cuisine et entra en trombe dans la pièce.

— Je te préviens Zoro, tu continues comme ça, je te laisse te démerder avec le repas. C'est pas le moment de m'emmerder !

Zoro se retourna, tout sourire.

— Détends-toi, c'est Noël. J'ai bien le droit d'être dans l'ambiance.

— Pas si tu fais ça pour me faire chier !

— Arrête de tout ramener à toi. C'est pas parce que t'es cynique et que tu détestes Noël que tout le monde est comme toi.

— Je ne déteste pas Noël, bougonna-t-il. Juste les chants de Noël.

— T'en es sûr ?

Sanji prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Sa colère était retombée.

— C'est pas que je déteste Noël, répondit-il finalement. C'est plutôt l'image qu'on en fait qui m'énerve.

— L'aspect commercial tu veux dire ?

— Oui, et l'aspect conte de fée aussi. C'est puéril. Et c'est se voiler la face. Tout n'est pas plus beau et plus facile juste parce que c'est Noël.

— T'as pas tort, reconnut Zoro.

— Depuis quand tu aimes tant Noël d'abord ? Je croyais que tu ne le fêtais même pas dans ta famille.

— C'est vrai, je m'en fous de Noël. Mais c'est tellement marrant de te faire chier.

Sanji n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! La colère revint d'un coup et il s'élança sur Zoro, bien décidé à lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais comme toujours, les choses dégénérèrent rapidement. Sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le canapé, Zoro allongé sur lui. Ils s'embrassaient, totalement déconnectés de tout le reste, illuminés seulement par les lumières du sapin et des bougies. Sanji allait être en retard, le repas ne serait jamais prêt à temps. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'un petit souci tout au fond de sa tête. Il avait d'autres préoccupations bien plus urgentes.


	21. 21 décembre

Prompt 21 : "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre papier cadeau ?"

* * *

**21 décembre**

Zoro prit quelques grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas avoir à tout recommencer. C'était déjà la troisième fois, et il n'arrivait à rien. Le résultat était à chaque fois déplorable. Il n'avait jamais été très doué de ses mains, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça aurait été si difficile. Sanji allait bientôt rentrer du travail, il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

Quelle idée il avait eu de choisir une boîte ronde ! Avec une boîte carrée, ça aurait été plus facile. Il déchira un nouveau morceau de scotch et s'en servit pour faire tenir un pli récalcitrant. Il observa le résultat d'un œil critique. Ce n'était pas folichon, mais c'était tout de même mieux que les deux premières tentatives. Encore quelques bouts de scotch et ce serait terminé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre papier cadeau ?

Zoro sursauta, évitant de peu de déchirer le papier. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas entendu Sanji arriver.

— Te moques pas s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Sanji s'assit à côté de lui, contemplant le désastre. Plusieurs boules de papier cadeau froissé recouvraient la table, certaines étaient même tombées au sol. Des morceaux de scotch ratés étaient collés un peu partout.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda gentiment Sanji.

— Non, tu dois pas voir ce qu'il y a dedans.

— C'est mon cadeau ?

— Peut-être…

— Tu sais, c'est pas l'emballage qui compte. Je m'en fous comment c'est présenté. Peu importe si c'est pas parfait à tes yeux. Parce que c'est toi qui l'auras fait et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Zoro restait sceptique.

— Tu dis ça pour me rassurer.

— Je t'assure que non. De toute façon il sera déchiré quand je vais l'ouvrir et le papier finira à la poubelle.

— C'est pas faux.

— Continue comme ça, c'est parfait, dit Sanji en se relevant.

Retrouvé seul, Zoro observa son œuvre d'un autre œil. Il termina en quelques minutes, et ajouta même un ruban en finition. Il fit un nœud tout simple et le résultat n'était finalement pas si mal. Satisfait de lui, il alla déposer le paquet au pied du sapin, rejoignant ceux magnifiquement emballés de Sanji. En se relevant, il découvrit Sanji qui le regardait depuis l'entrée du salon, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il avait hâte de découvrir son expression lorsqu'il déballerait son cadeau le jour de Noël.


	22. 22 décembre

Prompt 22 : "Je m'en fous des traditions, si t'essayes de m'embrasser sous le gui je te frappe."

* * *

**22 décembre**

Sanji fixait la pièce de décoration comme si elle l'avait gravement offensé. Il ne s'y connaissait pas particulièrement en botanique mais il savait tout de même que le gui était un parasite. Et avoir un parasite si près de sa cuisine ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— Dégage Cook, t'es dans le passage.

Sanji baissa le regard. S'il y avait bien autre chose qu'il détestait dans sa cuisine, c'était un Marimo.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, crétin ?

Le Marimo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'eut le temps d'en sortir.

— Sanji, Zoro, vous devez vous embrasser ! s'éleva la petite voix excitée de Chopper.

Ce fut au tour de Sanji d'ouvrir la bouche, au point qu'il en fit presque tomber sa cigarette.

— Pardon !?

— C'est la tradition, expliqua Chopper. Quand deux personnes se rencontrent sous le gui elles doivent s'embrasser.

Sanji se retourna vers Zoro.

— Je te préviens Marimo, je m'en fous de la tradition, tu essayes de m'embrasser, je te botte le cul ! menaça-t-il.

— Comme si j'en avais envie, répliqua le rustre en le bousculant pour passer.

Sanji soupira et retourna à ses occupations. Il avait comme l'idée qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec ces fichues traditions. Quelle idée Chopper avait eu aussi ! Ils avaient eu le malheur de faire escale sur une île hivernale. Les sapins enneigés et les feux de cheminée avaient rappelé au petit renne que c'était bientôt Noël dans son île natale.

En revenant sur le Sunny, il avait mis un point d'honneur à recréer cette fête à bord. Ils avaient installés un sapin dans un coin de la salle à manger, que Chopper avait décoré avec l'aide extatique de Luffy et Usopp. Ils avaient mis ensuite des décorations un peu partout, jusque dans la salle de bain. Et maintenant le gui ! Pourquoi l'avaient-ils placé juste dans le passage entre la cuisine et la salle à manger ? Sanji se sentait un peu visé. Mais peut-être qu'il arriverait à rencontrer Nami ou Robin sous le gui… Son rêve deviendrait alors réalité.

Cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence dans les heures suivantes. Ses deux anges faisaient tout pour éviter de passer sous le gui en sa présence. Sanji était déçu. Il était tellement dépité qu'il ne prit pas garde.

— Vous devez vous embrasser les garçons, s'éleva la voix chaude de Robin.

Sanji reprit ses esprits et tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait cette fois-ci. Encore le Marimo ! C'était un complot ma parole ! Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il continua sa route, ignorant l'autre abruti. Il déposa le plat sur la table et s'installa.

Le repas fut encore plus chaotique que d'ordinaire. Les plus jeunes étaient surexcités, comme des gamins qui attendaient le Père Noël. Sanji tourna la tête, se sentant observé. Zoro le fixait, d'un regard qu'il n'aurait su décrypter. Il paraissait calme, ses traits détendus. Il crut déceler une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. Sanji fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard sur son assiette. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête du Marimo ?

Un peu plus tard, il risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Zoro parlait avec Chopper. Il souriait et le regard de Sanji fut étrangement attiré par ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas si fréquent de le voir rire comme ça. Et puis le Marimo passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et Sanji déglutit. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi son cœur se mettait-il à battre la chamade comme ça ? Il tourna brusquement la tête, décidant de se concentrer sur la conversation entre Robin et Nami. Il n'en avait rien à faire du Marimo et de ses stupides lèvres !

Il l'oublia jusqu'au soir. Il faisait nuit, seule la cuisine était allumée. Il terminait de tout nettoyer après avoir fait ses préparations pour le lendemain. Il était fatigué et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, sa couchette. En bâillant, il sortit de sa cuisine, mais sursauta lorsqu'une ombre lui bloqua le passage. Il reconnut immédiatement Zoro dans la faible lumière. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais leva les yeux pour fixer un point au-dessus d'eux. Sanji suivit son regard et découvrit sans surprise la branche de gui.

Zoro le fixait, comme pour le défier de faire quelque chose. Sanji n'était pas un lâche. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il y avait pensé tout l'après-midi. Un baiser, ce n'était pas bien méchant. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Et puis c'était la tradition, il n'avait pas le choix. Lentement, il se pencha vers Zoro. Une expression de surprise passa sur son visage, rapidement remplacée par autre chose que Sanji ne reconnut pas. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, puis finalement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le temps s'arrêta. Le baiser fut rapide et chaste. Mais ensuite leurs regards se croisèrent et la même envie pouvait s'y lire. D'un seul geste, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et ils échangèrent un long, très long baiser.


	23. 23 décembre

Prompt 23 : "Est-ce que tu utilises le gui comme excuse pour m'embrasser ?"

* * *

**23 décembre**

Lorsque Zoro entra dans l'appartement, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit aussitôt. Sanji avait le don de rendre les choses confortables et invitantes. Zoro aimait passer du temps ici. Il ne comptait plus les soirées film avec Sanji, confortablement installés dans le canapé. Ou bien les après-midis en compagnie de leurs amis.

Il avança sans s'arrêter en direction de la cuisine. Il savait que c'était là qu'il trouverait son ami.

— Zoro ? Comment t'es entré ? s'étonna Sanji dès qu'il le vit.

Zoro agita ses clés pour toute réponse.

— Tu sais que je t'ai donné ce double juste au cas où, pas pour rentrer ici comme chez toi, rouspéta Sanji.

Zoro ne répondit qu'avec un sourire. Il savait que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça et qu'il protestait pour la forme. D'ailleurs Sanji n'insista pas et continua ses préparatifs.

— Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

Il était venu pour l'aider après tout, pas pour le regarder cuisiner.

— Tu pourrais ranger un peu le salon et mettre la table ?

— Ok.

— Zoro attends !

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine et se retourna. Sanji s'était rapproché, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Du doigt, il désigna quelque chose au-dessus de leurs têtes. Zoro leva les yeux pour découvrir une branche de gui. Lorsque son regard retomba sur Sanji, il était maintenant tout près de lui. D'un geste assuré, il se pencha et l'embrassa. La respiration de Zoro se coupa un instant. Il tenta d'approfondir le baiser, mais Sanji se reculait déjà. En riant, il le poussa en direction du salon. Zoro se laissa faire. Retrouvé seul, il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

Depuis quelques années, c'était devenu comme un petit jeu entre eux. Ils s'embrassaient chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient sous du gui. Une ou deux fois à chaque saison tout au plus. C'était au départ tout à fait innocent, mais depuis l'année dernière, Zoro commençait à se poser des questions. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit beaucoup plus de gui que l'année passée. Il y en avait partout ! Accrochés à chaque porte, aux lustres, et même sous la fenêtre menant au balcon. Sanji devait avoir un but. Zoro pensait l'avoir deviné, et il était tout à fait d'accord avec.

Sans plus attendre, il se mit au travail. Il plia les couvertures qui traînaient un peu partout, réarrangea les coussins du canapé. Il vida le cendrier de la table basse, puis débarrassa la table de la salle à manger. Il la déplia pour pouvoir accueillir tous leurs amis autour et commença à mettre la table. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, alors il savait exactement ce que voulait Sanji.

Pendant tout le temps où il travailla, Sanji trouva des excuses pour revenir dans le salon. Prendre un plat quelconque dans le buffet, s'assurer que Zoro faisait bien son travail, faire une pause clope. Et à chaque fois, il trouvait à attirer Zoro sous l'une des branches de gui. Leur baiser était à chaque fois un peu plus long, un peu moins innocent. Zoro s'amusait de la situation. Sanji pensait certainement qu'il était discret, que ses intentions restaient bien cachées. Mais Zoro lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Une fois la table dressée et le salon en ordre, il prit quelques secondes pour contempler son œuvre. Il se sentait fier de lui. Il décida de retourner dans la cuisine, voir où Sanji en était avec le repas. Il s'arrêta délibérément sur le seuil, juste sous le gui.

— T'as fini ? demanda Sanji en enfournant la dinde.

Une odeur délicieuse régnait dans la cuisine.

— Oui. Tu veux venir voir ?

— J'arrive.

Sanji s'essuya les mains, posa le torchon sur le plan de travail et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Zoro ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Décidant d'imiter Sanji, il leva un doigt en direction du gui avant d'initier un nouveau baiser. Sanji l'accueillit avec un sourire, puis Zoro infusa de l'intensité à l'échange, le rendant tout sauf innocent.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle de longues minutes plus tard.

— Tu sais j'ai compris ton petit jeu, dit Zoro après quelques instants.

— Quel petit jeu ? demanda Sanji sur un ton d'incompréhension feint.

— Le fait que tu utilises le gui comme excuse pour m'embrasser.

Sanji allait protester, mais Zoro le fit taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre qu'on soit sous le gui pour m'embrasser, tu peux le faire quand tu veux.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

— Alors dans ce cas…

— On sort ensemble ?

— Oui.

— Parfait, murmura Zoro contre la bouche de Sanji.

Ils scellèrent leur nouvelle relation par un autre baiser, et un autre encore, si bien que leurs amis arrivèrent avant que le repas ne soit prêt. Mais lorsqu'ils en découvrirent la raison, aucun ne protesta bien longtemps.


	24. 24 décembre

Prompt 24 : "Hé, tu veux m'aider à faire en sorte que mes parents me lâchent avec le fait que je n'ai pas de partenaire ?"

* * *

**24 décembre**

Sanji se rongeait les ongles en attendant que Zoro arrive. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans le café, il se redressa sur sa chaise, raide comme un piquet.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Zoro qui avait aussitôt perçu sa nervosité.

Sanji n'avait plus le choix, il devait se lancer.

— Tu te souviens quand ce type voulait pas te lâcher ? Qu'il arrivait pas à comprendre que t'étais pas intéressé et que tu as failli le tabasser ?

— Oui…, répondit prudemment Zoro qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

Il se souvenait très bien de ces quelques jours pénibles, et du rôle que Sanji avait eu.

— Ce jour-là tu m'as dit que tu m'en revaudrais une.

— Arrête de tourner autour du pot, qu'est-ce que tu veux Sanji ?

— Eh bien, j'ai le repas de Noël avec ma famille demain...

— Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à y aller tous les ans, le coupa Zoro. Ils sont horribles.

— Mais c'est ma famille, répondit Sanji. Ma mère aurait sûrement voulu qu'on se retrouve comme ça une fois par an.

— Tu veux mon aide pour quoi ?

— J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

— Ok, répondit Zoro sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

— Comme mon petit-ami, précisa Sanji en grimaçant.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment Zoro allait réagir.

— Tu comprends, ils arrêtent pas de m'emmerder avec le fait que je viens seul, que j'ai pas de partenaire et bla bla bla. J'en ai marre.

— Et donc pour qu'ils arrêtent de te faire chier tu veux leur mentir en me faisant passer pour ton mec ?

— Oui, répondit Sanji d'une petite voix.

Au fond de lui, Sanji savait qu'il ne devait pas faire cas de l'opinion de sa famille sur lui, mais une partie de lui voulait toujours les impressionner, faire en sorte qu'ils l'apprécient, même un peu. Ne plus se sentir mis à l'écart. En emmenant Zoro, ils seraient surpris, et ça ferait toujours un sujet de moins sur lequel ils pourraient s'appuyer pour le ridiculiser ou le rabaisser. Il voulait aussi leur prouver qu'il pouvait être aimé. Qu'il avait des qualités et une personnalité que quelqu'un pouvait apprécier. Qu'il n'était pas un raté destiné à vivre sa vie seul.

Zoro le fixait, cherchant à comprendre ses motivations. Mais au fond, il connaissait déjà la réponse à peine la demande de Sanji formulée.

— Ok, accepta-t-il simplement.

Zoro ne connaissait pas très bien la famille de Sanji. Il s'était toujours tenu à l'écart de peur de s'emporter. Car il savait comment ils le traitaient. Il savait ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Zoro était bien heureux d'aller à ce dîner et de leur montrer à quel point Sanji était quelqu'un de formidable qu'ils ne méritaient pas.

Sanji parut surpris qu'il accepte aussi facilement. Puis il le vit se détendre et sourire. Zoro héla le garçon et commanda pour eux deux. Il était temps de préparer une histoire convaincante pour répondre aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber sur leur relation.

* * *

Le lendemain ils se tenaient sur le perron de la vaste demeure familiale de Sanji. Zoro était impressionné. Il savait que la famille de Sanji était fortunée, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il lança un regard à Sanji. Il triturait nerveusement son nœud papillon. Il portait un costume trois pièces qui lui allait à la perfection, et qu'il devait mettre uniquement pour ces dîners avec sa famille. Zoro aussi avait enfilé l'unique costume qu'il possédait.

Une domestique que Sanji ne connaissait pas vint ouvrir la porte, les débarrassa de leurs manteaux, et les conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Zoro glissa sa main dans la sienne en signe de soutien. Sanji la serra en guise de remerciement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la pièce.

Il eut la surprise d'y trouver sa famille déjà réunie, un verre à la main. Tous se tournèrent dans leur direction à leur arrivée. Ses frères le regardaient déjà un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Son père lui lança un coup d'œil indifférent. Seule sa sœur l'accueillit avec un sourire sincère. Sanji était heureux de la revoir. Il s'arrangeait pour la rencontrer quelques fois au cours de l'année, mais ce n'était pas suffisant à son goût. Sanji lui présenta Zoro, et à son tour, elle lui présenta l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Son sourire crispé indiquait à Sanji que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait choisi. Son père faisait tout pour essayer de la marier dans ce qu'il jugeait être une bonne famille. Jusque-là, Reiju avait toujours trouvé un moyen de s'y soustraire. Sanji espérait vraiment qu'elle trouve un jour l'âme sœur et qu'elle ait la chance de se marier par amour et non par intérêt.

Son père annonça qu'il était l'heure de se mettre à table. Sanji n'avait jusqu'à présent pas fait attention à ses frères, alors il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il découvrit que chacun d'eux avait une cavalière. Les présentations furent bâclées, interrompues par les domestiques qui apportaient déjà le début du repas.

L'étiquette étant respectée, Zoro ne se retrouva pas assis à côté de Sanji. Son père présidait en bout de table, et Sanji se retrouvait à l'opposé, près de la place vide où sa mère aurait dû s'asseoir si elle avait été encore vivante. Zoro n'avait pas très faim, mais il se força à manger, au moins par respect pour les domestiques qui s'étaient donné du mal. Sanji tentait de parler à Reiju mais la partenaire de Yonji se trouvait entre eux et faisait bien comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être écartée de la conversation. Zoro ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Sanji continuait à venir à ces repas. L'esprit de Noël était tout sauf présent.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère gay, s'éleva une voix aigu.

Zoro tourna la tête et comprit qu'il s'agissait de la partenaire d'Ichiji. Une femme au décolleté très marqué qui avait des allures de professionnelle. Zoro se demanda s'il l'avait payée pour être là ce soir. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Le silence se fit à cette remarque, et pour la première fois, Zoro se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser du fait que Sanji ait amené un homme. Mais il butait sur un détail.

— Bisexuel, ne put-il s'empêcher de préciser.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, y compris celui de Sanji. Il paraissait touché qu'il prenne la peine de la reprendre.

— C'est pareil non, il sort avec un homme donc il est gay.

— Zoro est un homme en effet, mais ça n'enlève pas le fait que je sois aussi attiré par les femmes, répondit calmement Sanji.

— Laisse, Mélinda, Sanji a toujours trouvé quelque chose pour essayer de se rendre intéressant, déclara Ichiji.

Sanji serra les poings sous la table. Il devait rester calme. Il lança un regard à Zoro, lui signifiant qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler.

— Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? demanda gentiment Reiju.

— Quelques mois, répondit Sanji.

— J'espère que Sanji ne vous importune pas trop avec ses lubies, Zéro, intervint son père. Il s'est mis en tête de devenir domestique.

Les trois frères de Sanji se mirent à rire.

— Je crois que c'était cuisinier, Père, se moqua Niji.

Judge balaya la remarque de la main, signifiant que c'était la même chose à ses yeux.

— Sanji est un excellent chef, monsieur. Son restaurant a reçu sa première étoile cette année. Et c'est Zoro, pas Zéro.

Sanji vit son père serrer les dents face à l'audace de Zoro. Il se retint de ne pas sourire. Il savait que ce genre de chose arriverait en invitant Zoro.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle, s'enthousiasma Reiju. Félicitation Sanji.

— Merci, répondit-il modestement.

Il était touché par sa réaction. Sa sœur était vraiment la meilleure du lot, même s'ils avaient eu quelques différents par le passé.

Après ça, la conversation dévia vers des sujets qui n'intéressaient pas Sanji. Il était bien content de se retrouver aussi loin que possible de ses frères. Ils avaient tendance à oublier sa présence et à le laisser tranquille. Il se retrouva à parler de son restaurant avec Charles, l'invité de Reiju, qui semblait très intéressé. Zoro intervenait de temps en temps, mais il se contentait la plupart du temps de rester silencieux. Il n'avait jamais été un grand parleur, préférant écouter les autres et rester à distance. C'était un de ses charmes qui lui donnait un air un peu mystérieux.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, Sanji se dit que c'était le repas de Noël le plus agréable depuis bien des années. Son plan semblait avoir fonctionné. La présence de Zoro les dérangeait suffisamment pour les inciter à les ignorer.

— Que faites-vous dans la vie, Zoro ? demanda tout à coup son père.

— Je suis coach de fitness.

Judge fit une moue de désapprobation.

— Je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait de grandes études.

— J'ai mon bac, répondit Zoro sans se démonter.

Il n'avait pas honte de son parcours. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait de longues études, mais il n'était pas stupide. Et son job était plutôt bien payé.

— Tu vois Sanji, je n'ai pas arrêté de te répéter que tu devais viser haut dans la vie, continua Judge sur un ton condescendant qu'il réservait souvent à son fils. Je sais que tu n'es pas très vif, mais tu peux sûrement faire mieux qu'un simple professeur de sport.

Sanji serra les dents. Il sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Peu lui importait qu'ils se moquent de lui et de sa carrière. Mais il ne supportait pas qu'ils s'en prennent ainsi à Zoro. Il ne l'avait pas amené ici pour ça.

— Zoro est un excellent professeur, répondit-il. Il est très apprécié.

— Je n'en doute pas, concéda son père. Ça n'en reste pas moins un métier peu honorable.

— Je crois qu'on n'a pas la même notion de ce qu'est l'honneur, _Père_.

— Prends un autre ton avec moi, tonna son père. Je suis ici chez moi, et si mes propos et mes opinions ne te conviennent pas, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Sanji se releva brusquement, à la surprise de tous. Il fixa son père d'un regard noir.

— Tu sais quoi, je m'entête à venir ici chaque année, je fais des efforts pour passer au moins un repas par an avec vous tous. Mais j'abandonne. Tu n'as pas à me juger sur mes choix. Je vis ma vie sans faire de tort aux autres. Certes je ne suis pas milliardaire, mais je suis heureux. Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais en dire autant.

Sur ses mots, il quitta la table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Viens Zoro, on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Zoro se releva, observant les visages outrés autour de la table.

— Sanji vaut bien plus que vous tous réuni, dit-il. Je suis fier de lui et de ce qu'il est devenu. Et il ne vous doit rien du tout pour ça.

Il prit la direction de l'entrée, et prit le temps de remercier la jeune domestique pour le repas. Il enfila son manteau et sortit. Il retrouva Sanji assis sur le trottoir, non loin de sa voiture. Il s'installa à ses côtés.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sanji. J'aurais dû me douter que ça finirait comme ça.

— C'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit Zoro. Je suis désolé qu'ils ne t'apprécient pas à ta juste valeur. Ils ne te méritent pas.

Sanji le remercia d'un sourire fatigué. Sans un mot, il posa la tête sur son épaule. Zoro lui laissa le temps de se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer.

— Tu reviendras l'année prochaine ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— Je ne pense pas. Et puis de toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que je sois le bienvenu après ce que je viens de dire.

— Tu n'as fait que dire la vérité. Ils avaient besoin d'entendre ça, ces bâtards.

— Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

— C'était un plaisir.

— Je n'en doute pas, s'amusa Sanji.

— On rentre ?

Sanji acquiesça, mais aucun ne bougea pour autant. Il leva les yeux, mais les nuages masquaient les étoiles.

— Pardon d'avoir gâché ton réveillon, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau.

— Tu étais là, il n'était pas gâché pour moi, répondit Zoro.

Sanji croisa son regard. Il y vit tellement d'affection et de tendresse qu'il ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Lentement, ils comblèrent la distance entre eux. Les lèvres de Zoro étaient froides, mais elles étaient réconfortantes. C'était comme une évidence. Sanji réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis bien longtemps. C'était bien souvent les choses qui étaient à notre portée qui passaient inaperçues. Il se félicitait d'avoir demandé à Zoro de venir avec lui. Ils avaient peut-être passé une mauvaise soirée, mais c'était déjà de l'histoire ancienne pour Sanji. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent un moment ainsi, leurs visages si près qu'ils se touchaient presque. Sanji sentait le souffle chaud de Zoro sur sa peau. Lui aussi souriait. Sanji fronça le nez en sentant quelque chose d'humide se poser dessus. Il leva les yeux et découvrit de petits flocons tomber sans bruit. Ils étaient clairsemés et fondaient sitôt le sol touché, mais leur présence rendait cet instant encore plus magique.

— On y va ?

Sanji acquiesça. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'être assis là, sur ce trottoir froid, à quelques pas de sa maison d'enfance.

— Tu veux finir le réveillon chez moi ? proposa-t-il.

Il venait juste de trouver Zoro, il ne voulait pas déjà le quitter. Certes ils se verraient le lendemain, mais c'était encore trop loin au goût de Sanji. Zoro accepta sa proposition, faisant déjà des plans pour se réchauffer et améliorer l'ambiance de la soirée. Une couverture, un bon film et une tisane chaude semblaient un bon début à leur relation naissante.

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils montèrent rapidement en voiture et quittèrent la rue sans un regard en arrière.


	25. 25 décembre

_Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous ! :D_

* * *

Prompt 25 : "Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser passer Noël tout seul ?"

* * *

**25 décembre**

Zoro profitait du silence du milieu d'après-midi de son appartement. Sanji était parti la veille pour rendre visite à son père et ne rentrerait que dans la soirée. Tous ses amis étaient soit dans leur famille, soit avaient d'autres plans. Zoro devait lui aussi profiter de ce jour de congé pour rendre visite à son père, mais celui-ci l'avait appelé deux jours auparavant pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas chez lui. Apparemment, il avait quelque chose de dernière minute de prévu avec ses amis. Peu importait Zoro, c'était un jour comme un autre pour lui, et il aurait bien l'occasion de voir son père un peu plus tard.

Il regardait l'écran de son téléphone. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Sanji. Il lui avait envoyé un message la veille pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé, et plus rien depuis. C'était bon signe, puisque ça voulait dire qu'il passait un bon moment avec son père. Ils avaient convenus qu'il lui en enverrait un autre juste avant de partir, et Zoro avait dans l'idée d'aller l'accueillir à son appartement. Il avait toujours son cadeau à lui donner, et ce serait mieux de le faire le jour-même.

La sonnette retentit. Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait personne. Il avait bien envie de ne pas répondre, mais un second coup impatient l'obligea à se relever du canapé et à aller voir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut la surprise de découvrir Sanji.

— Tu es déjà là ? demanda-t-il.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Sanji, tout sourire.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Zoro fut pris au dépourvu et ne répondit pas.

— Ça s'est pas bien passé ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet, cherchant à comprendre.

— Très bien si.

— Tu ne devais rentrer que ce soir.

— Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser passer Noël tout seul ?

Zoro ne sut quoi répondre.

— Tu me laisses rentrer ?

Zoro reprit ses esprits et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il remarqua qu'il portait un sac qui paraissait assez lourd.

— Mon vieux a cuisiné pour un régiment. J'ai amené des restes. T'as faim ?

L'estomac de Zoro répondit pour lui.

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien mangé ce midi ? s'offusqua-t-il.

— J'avais pas faim, se défendit-il.

— Va dans le canapé, je vais faire réchauffer tout ça et j'arrive.

Zoro obéit sans protester. Il était touché que Sanji revienne plus tôt. Il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, mais Zoro n'avait pas encore rencontré son père, et il avait estimé que Noël n'était pas le bon jour pour ça. C'était une fête de famille et Zoro avait voulu laisser Sanji seul avec lui.

Sanji revint avec deux verres de vin. Il les déposa sur la table basse et fouilla dans son sac. Il en ressorti un petit sapin en plastique qu'il posa à côté des verres.

— Pour l'ambiance, dit-il en sentant son regard perplexe sur lui. Tu aurais dû décorer, au moins un peu.

Zoro n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, mais il devait bien avouer que quelques décorations rendaient un espace plus chaleureux. L'appartement de Sanji était une invitation au cocooning et contrastait vraiment avec son appartement froid.

Lorsque Sanji retourna dans la cuisine pour aller chercher la nourriture, Zoro en profita pour aller chercher son cadeau. Il le posa derrière lui sur le siège du canapé, hors de vue.

Sanji ramena deux assiettes remplies de dinde fumante et de légumes de saison. L'odeur fit saliver Zoro. Sanji s'installa tout près de lui et ils attaquèrent leur repas.

— Tu as encore faim ? se demanda Zoro.

Il devait être sorti de table quelques heures à peine auparavant.

— Je vais pas te laisser manger tout seul, répondit-il. Et puis c'est vraiment bon. Mon vieux s'est surpassé cette année.

Zoro acquiesça. C'était délicieux, même réchauffé.

— C'était bien ?

— Oui, on s'est pas trop engueulés pour une fois. Il était déçu que tu ne sois pas là.

— Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Il a vraiment envie de te connaître.

— La prochaine fois ?

— Ok, répondit Sanji en souriant.

L'idée de faire se rencontrer son père et son petit-ami semblait beaucoup lui plaire.

— On pourrait faire un repas chez toi, proposa Zoro.

— Bonne idée. Je vais voir avec lui pour organiser ça.

Le silence s'installa le temps qu'ils terminent leurs assiettes. Sanji retourna en cuisine et revint avec deux parts de buche de Noël. Zoro n'aimait pas trop tout ce qui était sucré, mais il fit un effort et ne fut pas déçu.

— C'est bon, dit-il la bouche pleine.

Sanji grimaça à son manque de manière mais resta silencieux.

Le dessert terminé, Zoro ramena les assiettes vides à la cuisine et revint avec du café. Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement. Sanji se colla contre lui et Zoro passa un bras sur ses épaules. C'était une bonne façon de finir la journée.

— Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ? demanda Sanji.

— Non, j'ai fait un peu de rangement, j'ai fini le livre que tu m'as prêté… Tu m'as un peu manqué, ajouta-t-il.

— Un peu ? s'amusa Sanji.

— Un tout petit peu, nuança Zoro pour le taquiner.

Puis il se redressa, prit la tasse des mains de Sanji et la posa sur la table avant de lui présenter la petite boîte carrée.

— Joyeux Noël, dit-il.

Sanji la prit en souriant. Son expression s'illumina lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

— Il est magnifique, s'exclama-t-il.

— Tu l'aimes ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— Bien sûr !

Il sortit le bracelet de la boîte, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Il était composé d'un mélange de cuir et d'argent. Il avait une apparence solide et raffinée. Dès qu'il l'avait vu dans la vitrine, Zoro l'avait imaginé au bras de Sanji. Celui-ci le mit aussitôt à son poignet, et la vision que Zoro avait eue se réalisa devant lui. C'était parfait.

— Je l'adore, merci.

Sanji se pencha et le remercia par un baiser passionné. Zoro était content de lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sanji lui tendit à son tour son cadeau. C'était une enveloppe rouge assez simple, sur laquelle Sanji avait écrit son prénom et un petit cœur avec un stylo or.

Curieux, Zoro l'ouvrit sans plus tarder. Il y découvrit deux tickets et lorsqu'il lut le nom de l'évènement, son souffle se coupa.

— Ça fait des mois que je les ai, expliqua Sanji devant sa réaction.

— Comment tu as fait ? Ils se sont vendus en quelques heures.

— J'y suis allé dès l'ouverture des ventes. J'ai eu de la chance.

Zoro détailla les billets, lisant toutes les informations. Ils permettaient d'accéder à l'évènement de l'année prochaine, la finale du championnat du monde de _iaido_. Les places étaient très limitées et Sanji avait réussi l'exploit de s'en procurer deux.

— Je t'aime, ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire, relevant enfin les yeux des tickets.

Sa réaction fit rire Sanji. Zoro l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras de longs instants.

— Tu vois, c'est pas si mal que ça Noël, lui fit remarquer Sanji contre son cou.

— C'est vrai. Peut-être que je vais le fêter comme il se doit l'année prochaine.

Il sentit le sourire de Sanji contre sa peau. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il était toujours là, attaché à ses lèvres. Zoro aimait le voir si heureux.

Ils terminèrent la journée dans le canapé, enlacés sous les couvertures et regardant un film de Noël. Sanji jouait distraitement avec son nouveau bracelet, et le regard de Zoro tombait souvent sur les billets, déposés avec soin sur la table devant eux. Zoro avait hâte de vivre d'autres journées comme celle-ci avec Sanji. Peut-être même que l'année prochaine, ils le fêteraient avec leurs familles respectives dans un appartement qui leur appartiendrait à tous les deux.


	26. 26 décembre

Prompt 26 : "Câlins au coin du feu."

* * *

**26 décembre**

Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce contrastait avec le bruit et l'animation de la veille. Elle n'était éclairée que par la cheminée, devant laquelle Sanji et Zoro étaient allongés, bien confortables sur des couvertures et des coussins. Les doigts de Zoro jouaient avec ses cheveux, tandis que ceux de Sanji dessinaient des formes abstraites sur le torse nu de son homme.

Sanji profitait de l'instant, sachant qu'ils devraient quitter ce petit cocon dès le lendemain. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Kaya de leur avoir généreusement prêté ces petits chalets, à eux ainsi qu'à leurs amis, afin de fêter Noël tous ensemble dans un cadre enchanteur tel que celui-ci. C'était la première fois qu'il passait les fêtes en montagne, où la neige recouvrait tout. Le paysage donnait une ambiance particulière à Noël, rendant l'évènement encore plus magique.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui. Le feu projetait des ombres mouvantes dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais pour un court séjour comme celui-ci, c'était amplement suffisant. Ils étaient totalement indépendants des autres chalets et Sanji appréciait cette intimité.

— À quoi tu penses ? demanda doucement Zoro.

— On est bien ici, répondit-il simplement.

— Si seulement on pouvait rester quelques jours de plus.

Malheureusement, ils devaient tous les deux reprendre le travail le surlendemain, le jour suivant étant consacré en grande partie au trajet du retour.

— On pourrait revenir plus tard. Ça doit être bien aussi en été.

Zoro grogna son approbation avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Sanji se resserra contre lui. Il passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes, savourant le contact de leurs deux peaux. Ces quelques jours étaient une pause bienvenue dans leurs vies à cent à l'heure. Ici ils prenaient le temps. Pas de contraintes, pas de téléphone, juste eux, la nature, et un bon feu de cheminée.

Zoro délaissa ses cheveux et porta son attention sur son dos. Sa main descendait lentement, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre sa chute de reins. Sanji frissonna. Il avait eu le temps de récupérer du premier round et ne disait pas non à un deuxième. Ils devaient après tout profiter de chaque instant passé ici. Il se redressa avant de s'allonger sur Zoro, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent naturellement, une même envie les animant. Le retour à la réalité serait sûrement brutal, mais il était encore trop tôt pour y penser. Il décida de concentrer toute son attention sur l'homme de sa vie, et sur tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Demain était un autre jour.


	27. 27 décembre

Prompt 27 : "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait tout ça pour moi."

* * *

**27 décembre**

Une quinte de toux réveilla Sanji. Il se sentait particulièrement misérable. Paupières collées, nez bouché, la sensation d'avoir du papier de verre dans la gorge… Il avait froid malgré l'épaisseur de la couette et la bouillotte bien chaude que Zoro avait mise à ses pieds.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se força à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla. Il les referma aussitôt. Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives pour enfin les garder ouverts. Entre temps, Zoro était arrivé à hauteur du lit. Son visage penché au-dessus de lui était flou.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— À ton avis ? parvint-il à dire.

Mais il regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé. Il toussa à nouveau, grimaçant sous la douleur. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu.

Il sentit la main froide de Zoro se poser sur son front.

— Tu as encore un peu de fièvre je pense. Tu devrais vraiment t'acheter un thermomètre.

— Je suis jamais malade, répliqua-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

Le seul thermomètre qu'il avait, c'était celui qu'il utilisait en cuisine. Il décida d'ignorer le sourcil levé de Zoro. Il n'était jamais malade, c'était un fait. Ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui était juste une exception.

Zoro s'affairait près du lit. Il avait apporté un bol de soupe sur un plateau, ainsi qu'une tasse fumante qui répandait son odeur de thym dans la chambre.

— Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il touché.

— Soupe fait-maison et tisane au thym avec du miel, confirma Zoro. Ça va te faire du bien.

Il parlait d'une voix douce et Sanji n'en croyait pas sa chance d'avoir trouvé un petit-ami si attentionné. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lui passe la bague au doigt. Il laissa Zoro l'aider à s'asseoir confortablement. La première gorgée de soupe fut un réconfort. Elle était vraiment bonne et suffisamment douce pour ne pas maltraiter sa gorge. Zoro s'assit sur le rebord du lit et le regarda faire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il reprit le bol et le remplaça par la tasse encore chaude. Il lui tendit aussi un cachet. Sanji le prit docilement. La chaleur de la tasse se propageait dans tout son corps à travers ses mains. Zoro remonta un peu la couette.

S'il n'avait pas été malade, le moment aurait été agréable.

— Tu te sens de te lever ? demanda Zoro.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

— Avec de l'aide.

— Sûrement.

Sanji était curieux. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il se lève alors que c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il aille se reposer au lit ?

Il termina rapidement sa tasse et se dégagea de la couette. Avec le soutien de Zoro, il parvint à se mettre debout sans trop de difficultés. Zoro le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le fit entrer en premier et Sanji se figea sur le seuil. Il lui avait fait couler un bain chaud auquel il avait ajouté des huiles essentielles. Il sentait le thym encore une fois, mais aussi la lavande et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'eucalyptus. Tout ce qui était indiqué en cas de rhume. Zoro avait même pris la peine d'allumer quelques bougies qu'il avait disposées autour de la baignoire.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait tout ça pour moi.

— Tu radotes Sanji, s'amusa Zoro. Viens.

Il l'attira par la main dans la salle de bain et l'aida à se déshabiller et à entrer dans l'eau chaude. C'était divin. Il ne manquait qu'une chose.

— Je risque de m'endormir et de me noyer. Tu devrais venir avec moi.

— Je reste à côté de toi, le rassura-t-il.

— Non je t'assure, ce serait plus prudent.

Zoro se laissa convaincre et Sanji était sûr que ses yeux de chiens battus y étaient pour quelque chose. Zoro était incapable d'y résister.

Sanji soupira de bien-être. Après quelques manœuvres, ils avaient réussis à s'installer confortablement. Il était appuyé de tout son poids contre le torse de Zoro, et les bras de son petit-ami entouraient sa taille. Tout était parfait.

— Je devrais être malade plus souvent, marmonna-t-il

Il admettait à voix haute qu'il était malade, mais Zoro eut la délicatesse de ne pas le relever et il l'aima encore plus pour ça.


	28. 28 décembre

Prompt 28 : "Je t'ai vu tomber sur les fesses à cause du verglas et tu m'as crié dessus parce que je me suis moqué de toi. Je suis désolé, laisse-moi t'aider à te relever."

* * *

**28 décembre**

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches pour les garder au chaud, Zoro avançait d'un pas rapide en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Il faisait moins de zéro, et les pluies de la veille avaient rendu le sol glissant. Il espérait que son bus serait à l'heure, il n'avait pas envie d'arriver encore une fois en retard au travail.

Il distingua enfin l'arrêt au bout de la rue. Malgré le temps exécrable, beaucoup de voyageurs attendaient déjà. Ce n'était pas très bon signe. Les jours ordinaires, il y en avait moins que ça. Son regard fut attiré par un groupe de piétons qui traversait la rue sur sa droite. Il pressa le pas pour ne pas se retrouver au milieu lorsqu'ils atteindraient le trottoir. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'abribus archicomble.

Un vent glacial soufflait dans cette partie de la rue. Il regarda l'heure. Si son bus n'arrivait pas dans les cinq minutes, il allait être en retard. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, essayant de percevoir les conversations des autres pour tenter de déterminer s'il y avait un problème sur le réseau. Il entendit les mots "accident" et "retard", ce qui confirma ses craintes. Que devait-il faire ? Attendre encore un peu ou bien essayer de rejoindre son lieu de travail par un autre moyen ?

Il regarda par où il était venu, comme si la réponse viendrait d'elle-même. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Le blond qu'il croisait de temps en temps dans le bus. Il traversait la route à quelques mètres de là. Il paraissait frigorifié. Et puis tout alla très vite. Au moment où il posa le pied sur le trottoir, il glissa et tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Zoro eut un mouvement pour aller à son aide. Mais l'expression de son visage l'arrêta. Il était peut-être horrible, mais un éclat de rire lui échappa. Assis les jambes tendues devant lui, l'air étonné et un peu stupide sur son visage, il fallait bien avouer que la situation était comique.

Quand il entendit son rire, l'homme sembla retrouver ses esprits et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il lui lança un regard noir, que Zoro estima avoir bien mérité.

— Ça te fait rire, connard ? beugla-t-il, attirant encore plus l'attention.

Zoro avança prudemment vers lui. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver les fesses par terre à son tour, il tenait à sa fierté.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il en retenant un sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es venu enfoncer le clou ? Me voir tomber t'as pas suffi ?

Zoro décida d'ignorer son ton agressif. C'était sûrement sa façon à lui d'affronter la situation.

— Je suis venu t'aider, mais si tu penses que t'en a pas besoin…

Il fit mine de faire demi-tour.

— Attends, tu peux m'aider à me relever ?

— Tu ne préfères pas que j'appelle les pompiers ? Tu t'es peut-être cassé quelque chose.

Le blond remua lentement, comme pour vérifier que tout était en ordre.

— Je pense pas, répondit-il enfin.

Il tendit les bras et Zoro n'insista pas plus. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et bloqua ses pieds avec les siens. Ils parvinrent sans trop de peine à le remettre debout. Zoro le vit grimacer.

— Rien de cassé ?

— Nan, mais je vais sûrement avoir un gros bleu.

Réalisant qu'il tenait toujours ses mains et qu'ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre, Zoro fit un pas en arrière.

— Merci.

— C'est rien, répondit Zoro. Désolé d'avoir ri.

— Je t'en veux pas, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil, avoua-t-il.

— Tout de même, c'était pas sympa. Je te paye un café pour me faire pardonner ?

— Il faut que j'aille travailler...

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Rien n'avait changé entre temps.

— À mon avis il ne passera pas.

— Je connais un petit café sympa pas loin, proposa le blond, une demi-heure de retard en plus ne va pas changer grand-chose.

Zoro acquiesça. Ils tournèrent le dos aux autres voyageurs et avancèrent lentement vers le café. Ils se mirent à discuter et il découvrit que cet homme, Sanji, était très agréable à côtoyer. Il apprit beaucoup de choses sur lui, et la demi-heure se transforma bien vite en une heure. Son boss lui passa un savon lorsqu'il arriva enfin au travail, mais peu importait Zoro. Il allait revoir Sanji. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	29. 29 décembre

Prompt 29 : "Danse avec moi."

* * *

**29 décembre**

— Danse avec moi.

Zoro leva les yeux et découvrit une main tendue en signe d'invitation juste devant lui. Il remonta le bras du regard jusqu'à atteindre le visage rayonnant de Sanji. Il avait les pommettes rougies, soit à cause de l'alcool, soit du fait qu'il ait dansé une bonne partie de la soirée, ou peut-être une combinaison des deux. Zoro l'avait observé depuis sa chaise. Il avait dansé avec la mariée, avec Nami et Robin, dans un chaos de bras agités dans tous les sens avec leur groupe d'amis. Zoro avait profité du spectacle, prenant parfois des photos ou des vidéos de ces instants de joie. Il en avait d'ailleurs certainement plus de Sanji que des mariés, mais ça personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

— Tu sais bien que je ne danse pas, répondit-il finalement.

— C'est un slow, t'as pas besoin de savoir danser, remarqua Sanji.

Zoro hésita. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

— S'il te plaît.

Zoro soupira, prétendant qu'il lui faisait une énorme faveur. Il posa son téléphone sur la table derrière lui, puis attrapa la main de Sanji. Sanji tira pour l'aider à se relever et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il entoura ses épaules de ses bras, laissant Zoro passer les siens autour de sa taille. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, joue contre joue, ils commencèrent à tournoyer lentement sous la direction de Sanji. Zoro se détendit contre lui, profitant du moment.

— C'est agréable, remarqua Sanji après un moment.

Zoro grogna son approbation. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça.

— C'était un beau mariage hein.

Le regard de Sanji était fixé sur quelque chose un peu plus loin, et Zoro devina que ce devait être le couple nouvellement marié.

— Un peu trop… fastueux, répondit Zoro en regardant autour de lui.

L'immense salle était illuminée par des chandeliers à l'ancienne, avec des bougies, ce qui donnait une ambiance feutrée et magique. Le champagne qui remplissait les flûtes était de la meilleure qualité, le repas digne des plus grands restaurants. Sans compter toutes les personnalités qui avaient assisté à la cérémonie.

— Vivi est une princesse après tout, rien n'est trop beau pour elle.

Vivi était certes une princesse, mais Kohza n'était pas un prince. Zoro se demanda s'il avait eu son mot à dire pendant la préparation. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier pour l'instant, il regardait sa nouvelle femme avec une telle affection que Zoro détourna les yeux, gêné. Son regard tomba sur le père de Vivi.

— Il sait bien s'amuser pour un roi, remarqua-t-il en regardant le digne homme faire le pitre avec les enfants.

— C'est vraiment cool qu'il ait permis à Vivi de se marier avec qui elle voulait.

— On n'est plus au Moyen-Âge.

— Oui mais il y en a encore tellement qui n'ont pas le choix.

Le silence retomba entre eux. La chanson se termina, mais une autre démarra juste derrière. Aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour arrêter leur petite danse.

— Tu aimerais être à leur place ? demanda Zoro.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu aimerais que ce soit ton mariage ?

Zoro sentit Sanji se tendre, puis il se recula un peu, suffisamment pour voir son expression.

— Tu veux qu'on se marie ?

— J'ai pas dit ça, protesta Zoro.

Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'il y avait pensé plusieurs fois au cours de cette journée.

— Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le mariage ?

— C'est pas que j'aime pas, c'est juste que ça m'a l'air un peu inutile. On n'a pas besoin d'être mariés pour rester ensemble toute la vie. C'est juste un morceau de papier.

— Mais après aujourd'hui tu commences à te poser des questions.

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Sanji le connaissait trop bien. Zoro haussa les épaules. En regardant Sanji danser, il s'était demandé s'il aurait le même sourire s'ils dansaient ensemble à leur propre mariage. Il avait envie d'offrir ça à Sanji. Il était un éternel romantique, et Zoro savait qu'il voulait un jour se marier. Il lui avait affirmé le contraire plusieurs fois, lui assurant que tant qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble, mariés ou non, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Mais Zoro savait qu'au fond de lui, c'était quelque chose qu'il désirait vraiment.

— Ce ne sera pas un mariage d'hiver comme celui-ci, dit-il enfin.

Sanji parut surpris mais rentra dans son jeu.

— Un mariage de printemps alors, juste avant les fortes chaleurs.

— Avec juste nos amis et la famille, pas d'inconnus.

— Un repas à la campagne, dans une de ces granges restaurées.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de reprendre leur position, joue contre joue.

— Il faudra que tu fasses une vraie demande en mariage alors.

— Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ? protesta Zoro.

— On verra, répondit Sanji un peu énigmatiquement.

Ils dansèrent à nouveau en silence, tous deux pensant à leur avenir commun.

— Un jour, murmura Sanji contre son oreille.

— Un jour, confirma Zoro.


	30. 30 décembre

Prompt 30 : "Tu es superbe ce soir."

* * *

_Suite du jour 2 (secrets/révélations) de la ZoSan week 2018._

* * *

**30 décembre**

Sanji attendait que Zoro soit prêt. Il jouait inconsciemment avec sa bague de fiançailles. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine à peine qu'elle était à son doigt, mais il en avait déjà pris l'habitude. Repenser à ce jour où Zoro l'avait demandé en mariage le calma un peu. La surprise avait été totale. Quelques semaines à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient rendu leur relation publique. Les choses commençaient tout juste à se tasser. Et puis la veille de Noël, Zoro avait fait sa demande. Il l'avait fait ici, dans leur salon, en toute intimité. Sanji n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Ce soir serait leur première sortie officielle. Personne n'était au courant de leurs fiançailles, mais Sanji refusait de retirer sa bague. Les plus observateurs comprendraient certainement. D'autant plus que Zoro en portait une aussi. Sanji avait mis du temps pour trouver la bonne. Mais depuis la veille, Zoro arborait un anneau d'or blanc et de titane au design tout simple, mais qui était parfait pour son fiancé.

Après cette soirée de charité à laquelle il avait tenu à assister, Sanji aurait quelques jours de congé. Ils avaient décidé de partir passer le nouvel an à la montagne, dans un lieu reculé où ils auraient tout le loisir de passer du temps ensemble et de commencer à parler de leur mariage. L'année prochaine s'annonçait déjà formidable pour Sanji.

— Tu es superbe ce soir.

La voix de Zoro le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner son compliment. Il lui avait fait faire un costume sur mesure, d'une grande maison italienne. Il lui allait à la perfection.

Ce n'était pas le Zoro dont il était tombé amoureux, mais c'était tout de même plaisant de le voir habillé comme ça. Peut-être que ce serait une occurrence qui se répèterait, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à se cacher.

Zoro s'était rapproché, et Sanji combla le dernier mètre entre eux. D'un geste machinal, il replaça le col de sa veste.

— Tu devrais te maquiller plus souvent.

Sanji sourit. Il savait à quel point Zoro aimait lorsqu'il le faisait. Il disait que le noir de ses paupières ne faisait que rendre ses yeux encore plus bleus et plus envoûtants.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il simplement, perdant son regard dans le sien.

— Plus que toi. Tu as l'air nerveux.

Sanji ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher.

— J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas poser trop de questions.

— Ça va bien se passer, le rassura Zoro.

Ils avaient été longuement briefés par Robin, sa manager, trouvant des réponses aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber et des moyens de détourner celles auxquelles ils ne voulaient pas répondre. Ils avaient pensé à annoncer leurs fiançailles de la même manière qu'ils avaient annoncé leur relation, mais Sanji avait été égoïste et avait voulu garder jalousement cette information encore quelques jours.

— On va finir par être en retard, s'amusa Zoro.

Sanji avait la fâcheuse manie de partir dans ses pensées ces derniers temps. Pour se faire pardonner, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé. Une voiture les attendait en bas de l'immeuble, mais elle patienterait bien encore quelques secondes.

— Allons-y alors.

Main dans la main, ils quittèrent leur appartement, prêts à affronter la foule de fans et de journalistes réunis. Si Zoro était à ses côtés, alors Sanji se sentait capable de tout.


	31. 31 décembre

_Déjà la dernière histoire ! Un grand merci à vous tou(te)s d'avoir suivi cette série, je suis vraiment touchée par l'accueil qu'elle a reçu. Un merci tout particulier à tou(te)s celles/ceux qui ont commenté, tous les jours pour certain(e)s. Tous vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur ! :D _

_Je suis curieuse de savoir, quel a été votre jour préféré et pourquoi ?  
_

_Rendez-vous l'année prochaine pour de nouvelles histoires, et en attendant je vous souhaite à tou(te)s un bon réveillon et une très belle année 2020 ! _

* * *

Prompt 31 : "Bonne Année mon amour."

* * *

**31 décembre**

Main dans la main, ils partirent s'isoler dans la véranda. Minuit allait bientôt sonner et ils aspiraient à un peu de solitude. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le rideau de lumière, seule source lumineuse dans cette pièce désertée de la maison. Ils entendaient leurs amis discuter et rire, mais ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as aimé cette année ? demanda Sanji comme s'il continuait une conversation depuis longtemps engagée.

C'était un petit rituel qu'ils faisaient chaque 31 décembre, alors ils étaient rodés.

— Le fait de l'avoir passée avec toi ?

— Tu dis ça tous les ans, protesta Sanji.

— Mais c'est vrai.

Il reçut un bisou pour sa sincérité.

— Et toi ? demanda Zoro.

— J'ai bien aimé notre petit week-end dans les arbres.

— Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il te fallait tout le confort moderne ? le taquina Zoro.

— La cabane était très confortable, lui rappela Sanji. Et puis ce n'était que pour une nuit. À ton tour.

— J'ai bien aimé… mon anniversaire.

Des souvenirs en flashes assaillirent Sanji, tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. Particulièrement la dernière partie de la journée.

— D'ailleurs si tu veux me refaire le même cadeau l'année prochaine, je suis pour, ajouta Zoro comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

La même intensité se voyait dans son regard. Un appétit sans fin de l'autre qui ne passait pas malgré les années.

— Quoi d'autre ? demanda Zoro.

Sanji prit le temps de réfléchir. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas d'autre, mais plutôt que c'était difficile de n'en choisir qu'un ou deux. Zoro avait raison, le meilleur moment de cette année, c'était celui de l'avoir passée ensemble.

— Tous nos petits rencards, trouva-t-il enfin, trichant en regroupant plusieurs moments.

Cinés, restaus, promenades, soirées en tête à tête. Chaque moment passé ensemble était comme un rayon de soleil dans sa vie.

— La journée au zoo.

Sanji sourit. Zoro adorait les animaux et il lui avait fait la surprise de l'emmener dans le plus beau zoo du pays. Le long trajet en voiture n'avait en rien gâché la journée. Ils étaient rentrés éreintés mais heureux et avec le plein d'énergie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire l'année prochaine ?

— Je veux retourner voir la mer, ça me manque.

— On peut se payer une semaine de vacances, acquiesça Zoro.

— Et j'aimerais bien adopter un petit chat.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Zoro. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas retrouver des poils partout et des traces de pattes dans ta cuisine ?

— Mon vieux en a recueilli un. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour. Ça m'a donné envie.

Zoro paraissait très content de ce changement d'opinion.

— Et toi, tu veux faire quoi l'année prochaine ?

— La passer avec toi.

Sanji ne trouva pas la force de le rouspéter. D'autant plus que leurs amis avaient commencés le compte à rebours en criant à tue-tête.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis à dix, ils unirent leurs lèvres pour commencer la nouvelle année de la meilleure des façons. Ensemble.

— Bonne année mon amour.

— Bonne année Sanji.


End file.
